C'est peut-être la bonne fois
by HAP-GerIta
Summary: Naruto nouveau dans la ville ne rêve que de fondre dans la masse . Sasuke l'adolescent le plus populaire du lycée ne veut plus faire confiance à personne . Le jour de leurs rencontre sera merveilleux ou un échec ?Deux jeunes hommes avec des passées aussi différent que ressemblant
1. Chapter 1: C'est peut-être la bonne fois

Voici le chapitre de ma première fanfiction ! Laisser des reviews s.v.p. et Enjoy !xoxo 

* * *

Nouvelle ville, nouvelle école, nouveau départ à zéro. Ces choses qui m'avaient tant réconforté i peine deux semaines, me donnaient le tournis maintenant. Et si tout était pareil ? Et si on devait encore partir ? Et si… et si personne ne voulait de moi encore ? Je secouai ma tête. Non, cette année ce sera différent. Iruka m'avait donné le choix cette fois-ci. Public ou privée. Cette question m'avait tant surpris. Iruka m'avait toujours obligé à aller dans des écoles privées, « meilleure éducation » disait-il. Pour ma part je voyais toujours la même chose. Des adolescents imbus d'eux-même qui ne savaient rire que des faiblesses des autres. Alors quand j'avais eu le choix je sautai sur l'occasion. Le public me donnait tellement cette image d'ouverture au monde… Mais j'avais encore cette peur d'être rejeté par tous.

Je serrai mon collier au cristal azur pour me réconforter. J'avais pris cette habitude il y avait longtemps. Si je paniquais je le frottais entre mes doigts et le stress partait. Un autre problème. Je n'avais jamais eu à choisir ma tenue pour l'école. Je décidai finalement de juste mettre quelque chose pour passer inaperçu, soit une chemise à carreaux et un jean avec mes converses rouges.

Je descendis les escaliers avec mon sac sur les épaules et m'assis à la table de la cuisine. Je remarquai immédiatement que Iruka aussi était angoissé. J'espérais juste au plus profond de moi que c'était pour son nouveau travail et non pour moi. L'homme d'une trentaine d'années était mon père adoptif. Après… un accident Iruka m'a tout de suite pris sous sa charge. Je me suis très vite attaché à cet homme qui faisait tout pour m'aider. On ne parlait pas beaucoup mais on se comprenait Iruka ayant eu une enfance semblable à la mienne.

\- Dis Naruto, tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Je veux dire, tu sais que si ça ne marche pas tu pourras toujours changer d'école et...

\- T'inquiètes pas, dis-je en regardant mon déjeuner de plus en plus angoissé. _Sert collier, frotte entre les doigts, stress parti,_ pensais-je. Je sens que ça pourrait être la bonne cette fois-ci. Concentre-toi plutôt sur ton nouveau travail. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a une chance pareil !

\- Mouais. Je suis pas certain de savoir qui tu essayes de convaincre mais je te fais confiance Naruto.

J'en étais pas certain non plus. Je me levai, repris mon sac et sortis. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, je regardais mon nouvelle environnement. C'était une ville comme une autre. Des gens qui se promenaient en ce début septembre brûlant. Des immeubles à perte de vue. Nous avions déménagé dans le sud de la Californie où il ne neigeait jamais. Petit j'adorais la neige. J'y jouais toujours avec mes parents juste avant qu'ils... Frotte ton collier et calme-toi, bon sang !

\- PDV Sasuke -

Premier cours de l'année : Maths. J'étais assis au fond de la classe avec Suigetsu et Karin. C'était si... ennuyant. Il nous restait deux ans dans cette école et liberté. Je partirais dans une université où personne ne me connaîtra. Sûrement au Japon... Ouais... Là-bas personne ne risque de me connaître. Les pieds sur mon bureau j'écoutais à moité ce que me disait Karin à propos du club où elle pensait s'inscrire. Je ne me faisais jamais de soucis avec ce genre de truc. En fait, je n'avais pas le temps surtout. Je travaillais dans chacun de mes temps libres ou j'étudiais. Un club m'était inutile. De plus je ne voulais pas commencer à me tenir avec d'autres gens... ça voudrait dire faire confiance... et faire confiance pourrait mal finir...

Soudain je le remarquai. Cheveux blonds, teint bronzé, plutôt en forme pour un jeune de 16 ans. Il s'assit proche de la fenêtre et fixa l'extérieur. Je l'examinai pendant un certain moment. J'en étais sûr , je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il devait être nouveau. Le professeur rentra dans la classe et je me retournai pour porter attention à ce dernier.

\- Bonjour pas de textos dans la classe. Ne perdons pas de temps ouvrez immédiatement votre cahier à la page 20.

Je restai concentré 15 secondes avant de refixer le blondinet. La tête dans sa paume il fixait toujours la fenêtre. Je le vis soudainement sortir un collier de dessous de sa chemise, puis, le frotter entre ses doigts. Le cristal était très féminin et je me demandai si c'était un cadeau de sa copine. Et puis merde ! Pourquoi je me préoccupais autant d'un mec avec qui je n'avais jamais parlé. Suigetsu me frappa le coude.

\- Hé, t'as vu le nouveau. Je crois qu'il serait une bonne proie pour ce midi, chuchota-t-il.

Je ressentis un frisson. Chacun sa façon d'être populaire je me disais. N'étant pas une beauté hors du commun Suigetsu avait réussi à se faire respecter en intimidant. En autre, il jetait du monde dans les ordures ou les enfermait dans les casiers. Mais ce garçon qui avait l'air si peu sûr de lui... il ne pouvait pas subir ça. Pourtant, je ne m'en mêlerais jamais.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, dis-je avec un air glacial.

Je retournai à mes occupations quand je le vis se retourner vers moi. Il me dévisageait, intensément. Mais je ne fis rien d'autre que fixer ses yeux bleus. D'une profondeur sans fin mais surtout de tristesse. Je la ressentais. J'avais l'impression qu'il le savait. Je secouai la tête. Franchement Sasuke ! Personne ne sait rien, personne ne sera rien. Je tournai la tête vers l'avant et continuai à suivre le cours peu intéressant. Je devais apprendre plus sur lui.


	2. Chapter 2: L'autre

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Alors voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'essayerais de poster au moins une fois au deux semaine . Quelqu'un m'avait pauser la question si ça serait du NaruSasu ou du SasuNaru . Je ne sais pas encore mais ça risque d'être du NaruSasu pour la simple raison que ça marchera surement plus pour l'histoire !Un gros merci à XQuelqu'une pour corriger ma fanfiction , bisou!

Bonne lecture et laisser un review !Ça fait toujours plaisir !

Enjoy!xoxo 

* * *

La cloche retentit je pris mon sac à toute vitesse puis partis. Cette année pas question de se faire remarquer. Personne ne savait rien et c'était parfait. Je repensai au garçon qui me fixait un peu plus tôt. Pourquoi me regardait-il de cette façon ? Et puis j'avais entendu son ami dire que j'étais une proie. Je suppliai tous les dieux existants de faire que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais. Collier dans les mains : sert, frotte, détendu. Je m'assis sur un banc où il n'y avait personne avant d'envoyer un message à Iruka.

_De Naruto : Tout va__ bien.__ Pas de problèmes pour l'instant. _

Soudain je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je me tournai et vis une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Bizarrement, je ne paniquai pas. Tant qu'elle ne me parlait pas j'étais correct.

\- Salut ! J'ai vu que tu étais nouveau. Je me suis dit que ça serait bien que tu aies du monde avec qui parler. Moi c'est Sakura Haruno et toi, dit-elle plein d'énergie.

\- Salut, dis-je gêné plus que tout. Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki.

Je n'étais pas si sûr de vouloir avoir des amis.

« Allons Naruto ! Nouvelle vie, tu as le droit d'avoir des amis maintenant. »

\- Et tu viens d'où Naruto ?

\- Du Canton en Ohio…

\- Donc tu as souvent de la neige ? C'est génial ! Tu vois ici -

J'arrêtai de l'écouter. Non que ça ne m'intéressait pas, mais je le vis. Lui et ce regard qui me fixait encore et toujours. Pourtant il devait y avoir une dizaine de filles qui essayaient de lui parler. Je tournai la tête me sentant ridicule. Je devais me faire des idées. La première cloche sonna et Sakura m'invita à manger plus tard avec elle et ses amis. Pourquoi pas ? J'acceptai et marchai jusqu'au prochain cours, espérant ne pas avoir d'autres cours avec le corbeau.

Merde Évidemment j'avais ce cours aussi en commun avec lui et pour couronner le tout, l'enseignant décida de nos places. Je me rendis à ma place au fond de la classe au côté de l'autre garçon.

« Ouais, pensai-je. « L'autre », c'est un bon nom pour lui. »

« L'autre » me regarda un instant avant de rire dans sa barbe. J'eus un frisson. Pitié pourquoi moi ? Je ne pouvais pas juste avoir une année de paix et de tranquillité ? Le cours commença et il me fixait toujours. La tête sur mon bureau je fronçai les sourcils et lui chuchotai :

\- Pourquoi tu me fixes sans arrêt ? Je veux dire en à peine 2h30 de cours tu m'as fixé plus d'une heure...

Il me regarda encore avec les mêmes yeux que plus tôt. Comme si me regarder le faisait souffrir.

\- Tu es bizarre, me répondit-il

Ouch. Ça me faisait mal. Pas que l'insulte était cruelle, mais ça me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Je revoyais toutes ces moqueries que les gens faisaient sur moi... toute cette cruauté...

\- Et pourquoi ? C'est pas moi qui te fixe comme la huitième merveille du monde.

Je rougis à cette pensée. « L'autre » n'était pas de mon genre habituel, mais il avait quelque chose d'attirant, ou plutôt d'intrigant. Il était frêle et d'une blancheur presque maladive. Des cheveux et des yeux d'encre. Il était plutôt fin et pas du tout musclé. Mais cette douleur qu'on voyait dans ses yeux me faisait peur. J'avais peur qu'elle ressemble à la mienne.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui rougis à cette pensée, me répondit-il en ricanant.

J'allais répliquer mais le professeur nous envoya des regards voulant dire de nous la fermer. J'avais un terrible pressentiment.

** PDV Sasuke  
**

* * *

Il m'énervait autant qu'il m'intriguait. Pourtant, je ne savais même pas son nom. Voulais-je le savoir, en fait ?Chaque fois que je voyais ses yeux je ne pouvais arrêter de le regarder. Cette envie de le connaître était de pire en pire. Je voulais savoir chaque parcelle de sa vie juste pour être certain qu'on n'avait rien en commun. S'il me ressemblait je pourrais peut-être tout lui conter... juste à une personne... Non, c'était ridicule. Je ne pouvais le dire à personne. Tant que personne ne le découvrira ça sera un secret.

\- Pour le reste de l'année vous travaillerez en équipe avec votre voisin de bureau, dit l'enseignant.

On se regarda immédiatement. Je voyais le dégoût qu'il avait. Ce n'était pas comme si je voulais travailler avec... enfin peut-être ? Et puis je pourrais en savoir plus sur lui. Le prof nous expliqua le travail puis nous laissa partir. Comme un peu plutôt il partit à toute vitesse mais je le retins par le bras.

\- Tu... tu veux qu'on se rejoigne où pour travailler ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'on serait mieux de faire chacun notre part et après de se rencontrer.

Il retira son bras de ma prise et partit avant même que je puisse répondre.

L'heure du dîner ou l'heure des victimes. Avec Karin nous regardions Suigetsu choisir une victime. Pendant ce temps Karin me parlait des nouveaux élèves et de ce qu'elle pensait d'eux. Je n'aurais jamais pu comprendre comment elle faisait pour savoir autant de choses sur autant de monde qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

\- Et tu vois, il y a ce nouveau aussi. Naruto Uzumaki. Il est assurément un raté, dit-elle en ricanant. Déjà plus tôt je l'ai vu parler avec Sakura.

Elle piqua soudainement ma curiosité. J'avais vu mon blondinet parler avec cette fille donc peut-être que ça pouvait être lui.

\- Il ressemble à quoi ton raté ?

\- Blond, teint bronzé, en bonne forme physique. Il a des yeux bleus.

C'était lui sans aucun doute. Donc son nom est Naruto Uzumaki... Déjà une information de trouvée.

\- Et que sais-tu sur lui ?

\- Pas grand chose. Je n'ai rien trouvé de très intéressant. Je sais juste qu'il a souvent changé d'école.

Je soupirai. Pourquoi quelqu'un changerait toujours d'école ? Ça pouvait être des milliers de raisons.

\- Et dis-moi Sasuke, pourquoi t'intéresserais-tu autant à ce mec ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

C'était vrai. Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison de ce besoin de le connaître. Et puis merde ! Il fallait que j'oublie ça.

\- Dis Karin, tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ?

Elle me regarda un moment avant de comprendre puis rougir.

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Depuis déjà deux ans on baisait. Même si je savais que Karin m'aimait, pour moi c'était platonique. De la baise rien de plus. Et puis, elle savait que je ne voulais pas plus donc c'était dans ses choix.

\- Hé les mecs, dit Suigetsu, je crois que j'ai trouvé la victime du jour !

Je regardai dans la direction que mon ami me montra. Oh non... pas lui...


	3. Chapter 3: L'heure des victimes

**Bonjour! Alors premièrement, merci de prendre le temps de lire ma fanfiction :)! Alors j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!**

Réponse aux reviews:

CookiesHime: Merci :) et j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier mon travail :D!

mangakadu14: hahahah vive NaruSasu! Je peux comprendre ton dégoûts, mais c'est tellement important pour plus tard que je n'avais pas le choix ^^'. Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop :3 Naruto sera quand même son premier homme;)

Yume U: Merci! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

LaurenceNS: Merci de prendre le temps de lire et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Prochain Chapitre à dans deux-trois semaines

**ENJOY!xxx**

* * *

L'heure du dîner ou l'heure des victimes. Je n'avais jamais aimé ce moment de la journée. Peu importe les écoles, il y aura toujours des victimes pendant ce temps de pause. J'ouvris mon casier rapidement pour déposer mes manuels et prendre mon lunch quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me figeai instantanément. Merde… ma tête roulait à des milliers de kilomètres. Je me retournai doucement pour voir le garçon qui était avec « L'autre » un peu plus tôt. Il me regardait d'une façon qui ne disait rien de bon pour moi. La gorge serrée, je réussis tout de même à dire quelque chose.

\- Tu me veux quoi ?

Il rit dans sa barbe. Je regardai aux alentours. Évidemment il n'y avait personne, sauf... « L'autre ». Bien sûr qu'il traînait avec ce genre de personnes.

\- Hey ! Arrête de regarder ailleurs. Puisque tu es nouveau je vais te laisser le choix. La benne à ordures, le casier ou les toilettes ?

Comme si l'un était mieux qu'un autre. Je ne répondis pas. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je savais que je pouvais me défendre. Je pourrais lui en flanquer une pour le mettre KO et partir rejoindre Sakura. Mais l'idée de faire du mal à quelqu'un, même à un salaud de la sorte, me dégoûtait. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à un niveau aussi bas.

Je voulus sortir mon collier pour le serrer, pour me sentir mieux, mais le salaud ne m'en laissa pas le temps. J'avais sûrement passé trop de temps à penser et il m'avait poussé dans mon casier. Je le vis porter un regard amusé à mon collier avant de dire :

\- Non mais, qu'est-ce que tu fiches à porter des trucs de filles comme ça ? Tu serais pas une tapette quand même... ?

Je ne répondis toujours rien essayant de sortir du casier. Il tira sur le collier. Je poussai un cri. Tout sauf ça ! Si je n'avais pas ce pendentif... je… je… je pouvais devenir fou n'importe quand. Je me débattis encore plus pour l'empêcher de prendre mon collier mais il me l'arracha me laissant une douleur dans le cou. Sortir, il fallait que je sorte de là. Je sentis un coup dans mon ventre soudainement. Ouch, je savais déjà que j'allais avoir un immense bleu le lendemain. Je me tenais le ventre essayant de respirer.

Refermant le casier, je l'entendis dire :

\- Hé, Sasuke ! Tu pourras offrir ça à l'une des nanas qui te tourne autour pour avoir ses faveurs.

J'imaginais que Sasuke était « L'autre ». Je ne pus retenir des larmes de détresse. Premier jour, déjà enfermé dans un casier et rien pour me calmer. Et moi qui pensais que ça serait mieux cette fois-ci. Le public n'était peut-être pas mieux finalement.

Le temps passa. En fait, sûrement toute l'heure de la pause. J'essayai d'atteindre mon téléphone mais rien à faire, c'était beaucoup trop étroit comme endroit.

Je repensai à la dernière école où j'avais été. Je pouvais parfaitement me rappeler de cette étrange sentiment que laissait la trahison. J'avais cru savoir ce qu'était le bonheur pour la première fois depuis longtemps à ce moment, mais j'avais reçu une énorme claque en plein visage et je regrettais d'avoir cru que tout ça avait été vrai. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me sentais malade, plus je voulais avoir mon collier avec moi.

Soudain, je sortis de mes pensées, finissant par entendre des pas. Ma chance !

\- Hé ! Quelqu'un, aidez-moi! Je suis enfermé dans le casier !

Je frappai de toute mes forces espérant qu'on m'entende.

\- C'est quoi le code du cadenas ?

J'hésitai un moment.

\- 19, 35, 04.

La porte enfin ouverte, je sortis à toute vitesse. J'essayai de respirer lentement mais l'idée de ne plus avoir mon collier pour me calmer me rendait dingue. Je ressentis une atroce douleur dans les côtes où j'avais reçu le coup. Tellement concentré sur mes problèmes, j'oubliai presque de remercier le garçon.

\- Merci..., dis-je à voix-base avant de regarder mon sauveur.

* * *

**PDV SASUKE**

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avoir autant de dégoûts pour une autre personne. Je l'avais sauvé pourtant. Il m'en devait une. Naruto tourna rapidement le regard. Un peu malaisé, je fermai son casier avant de soupirer. Et puis à quoi je m'attendais ? N'importe qui venant de se faire agresser ne voudrait pas se faire approcher, j'imagine.

\- De rien, finis-je par murmurer après un long silence.

\- Désolé mais je dois retrouver mon pendentif, à moins que tu ne l'aies pas encore donné à une « nana ».

Je ricanai, ouais c'était vraiment ridicule cette façon d'imiter Suigetsu. Je sortis le collier de ma poche et lui tendis. Il me l'arrache presque des mains avant de le serrer contre son cœur. Naruto laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement, avant de me regarder de nouveau.

\- T'inquiètes, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de le garder ou le donner à qui que ce soit. Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ce collier ? Je veux dire, il est plutôt banal.

Le blondinet plissa les yeux, me donnant l'impression d'avoir demandé quelque chose de déplacé. Mouais il m'énervait de plus en plus.

\- C'est compliqué, dit-il dans un murmure qui ne me permit presque pas d'entendre.

\- Ouais je comprends ça.

\- Hé, tu ne serais pas un stalker ? Me fixer à longueur de temps puis me sauver de mon intimidateur qui est ton ami et pour me rendre après mon collier.

Pendant un instant je me demandai s'il était sérieux avant de me rendre compte que non. Nous partîmes dans un rire en même temps. Je crois que je pourrais bien apprécier cet idiot finalement. J'allais me présenter, quand une fille aux cheveux roses vint vers nous.

\- Naruto ! Tu étais où ? Je veux dire, je croyais que tu venais déjeuner avec moi et-

Elle arrêta de parler en me voyant et son visage devint rouge pivoine. J'avais un certain dédain pour ces filles qui ne pouvaient pas cacher leurs sentiments. Elle prit Naruto par le bras.

\- Aller viens, il reste un peu de temps avant la reprise des cours.

\- D'accord… donne-moi deux minutes.

Elle hocha la tête avant de partir à toute vitesse. Rejoindre sa bande de losers. Je me rendis rapidement compte que le blond avait regagné son malaise d'il y a quelques minutes. Il se balançait de droite à gauche et regardait ses souliers.

\- Je ne sais même pas ton nom, en fait, je crois, dit-il extrêmement gêné.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, j'imagine que toi c'est Naruto ?

\- Naruto Uzumaki. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que ça t'intéresse, vu le genre de personne avec qui tu traînes. Enfin je – Merci pour le collier et le casier ! Je t'en dois une.

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de rétorquer, partant à toute vitesse rejoindre son amie. J'eus un tique. Non que ça me dérangeait vraiment, mais il avait raison : je me ferais emmerder si Suigetsu ou Karin apprenait que j'avais l'intention de devenir plus proche de ce gars-là.

Cette première journée de cours fut réellement interminable. J'avais juste hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez moi, baiser Karin et ne plus penser au blondinet comme je l'avais fait depuis que je l'avais vu ce matin. Je savais que je me contredisais tout le temps mais je pouvais pas dire si je l'appréciais ou le détestais. Aussi ridicule que c'était puisque je ne le connaissais pas encore il y a douze heures.

Je rejoignis Karin à son casier m'accotant contre le mur.

\- Hé, Sasuke. Tu sais le type dont je te parlais ce matin, le blond ?

Je me raidis instantanément. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on parle de lui ?

\- On pourrait en parler plus tard ? J'aimerais juste rentrer chez moi et qu'on fasse ce qu'on sait le mieux faire.

Elle rougit comme d'habitude, hocha la tête et me prit la main. Je n'aimais pas trop quand quelqu'un me donnait ce genre d'affection, mais bon puisque c'était elle pourquoi pas...

Allongés un à côté de l'autre, plein de sueur et le cœur battant à toute vitesse, j'écoutais la jeune femme se plaindre de Suigetsu qui lui faisait honte.

\- Et tu vois, comme je voulais te dire plus tôt, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il intimide ce gars, tu vois le blondinet. Naruto. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est dérangé. Peut-être que c'est juste un pressentiment aussi. Tu en penses quoi ?

Je commençais vraiment à en être frustré que ma journée ait tourné juste autour de ce mec.

\- Je m'en fiche, grommelai-je

Je pris ma couverture et la remontai jusqu'au visage, même si la chaleur était insupportable. Je savais bien que je n'étais pas frustré pour ça mais que pouvais-je faire ? La pensée qu'on puisse se ressembler m'énervait. Pas parce qu'il était qualifié comme un loser, mais parce que je ne voulais pas que ça soit vrai pour lui. Personne ne méritait cela.


	4. Chapter 4: Paris tenue

**_Bonjour tout le monde! Alors premièrement, merci de continuer à lire ma fanfic, de l'ajouter à vos favoris ou/et de la follow, mais surtout merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews! Je sais que j'ai un peu de retard mais j'ai eu un retour des classes vraiment agité donc je vous demande pardon_**

**_Merci aussi à XQuelqu'une qui prend le temps de m'aider à amélioré cette fanfiction et la corrigé. Aller lire ces fanfictions aussi! _**

**_Donc voilà, dans ce chapitres le PDV de Naruto est plus long que celui de Sasuke. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même! _**

**_Réponse des Reviews:_**

**CookiesHime: _effectivement les amis de Sasuke sont des vrai salauds. Pourtant j'adore les faire de cette façons! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)_**

**Yume U: Naruto ne reconnaitra pas aussi facilement qu'il en doit une à Sasuke, hahaha mais la suite des événements devrait te plaire ;)**

**Gaya972: _J'espère aussi que je ne te décevrai pas! L'évolution de leur relation va aller petit à petit, mais elle commencera (celon moi) à devenir vraiment intéressante au prochaine chapitre._**

**_LaurenceNS: Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira toute au temps!_**

**Je ne sais pas à quand exactement à quand ira le prochain chapitre dû au retour des cours, mais il sera certainement poster à dans 1 moi et demie au plus tard. Laisser un Review que ce sois pour n'importe quoi: Bonne critique ou mauvaise, je suis ouvert!Donc bonne lecture et ENJOY!**

* * *

Enfin rentré chez moi après cette journée interminable. Je montai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Cette première journée avait été beaucoup moins pénible que ce queje pensais. Je m'étais fait ce que je croyais être une amie et je pouvais bien devenir proche de ces personnes qu'elle m'avait présentées. Évidemment il ne fallait pas oublier le passage de ce midi où je m'étais fait enfermer dans ce casier. Ce n'était pas différent de d'habitude. En fait, c'était moins pire qu'à l'accoutumée.

Je me levai et me plantai devant mon miroir. Levant mon chandail, je fixai perdu dans mes pensées la tache violette qui me couvrait une bonne partie du ventre. J'étais complètement incapable de comprendre pourquoi Sasuke m'avait aidé. Il fallait dire qu'il avait regardé la scène sans broncher au début. Alors, pourquoi venir m'aider ? Que pensait-il vraiment ? Je n'en savais rien et je ne voulais pas savoir. Je serrai mon collier. Par contre, pour ça, je ne pouvais pas renier qu'il avait vraiment été sympa. Et puis Sakura n'avait pas arrêté de me dire à quel point ce type était le mec le plus séduisant du monde. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Une chose était sûr, toutes les raisons m'amenaient à dire de ne pas m'approcher de ce gars-là.

Je sortis soudainement de la lune entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir signalant l'arrivée d'Iruka. Descendant à la cuisine, je remarquai les fleurs sur le banc de l'entrée. Des pivoines... les fleurs préférées de ma mère.

\- Salut, dis-je fixant encore le bouquet majestueux.

\- Bonsoir, me répondit mon père adoptif. Comment a été ton premier jour ?

J'hésitai un peu de parler à Iruka de l'accident des casiers. Valait mieux se concentrer sur les points positifs, non ?

\- Hum, ça va. Les cours ont l'air beaucoup moins compliqués qu'au privé. Je crois même m'être fait une amie en fait.

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à autant de surprise de la part d'Iruka. Il sourit de pleines dents avant de me secouer les cheveux. Puis comme je me doutais Iruka retourna immédiatement à son téléphone pour le travail. L'intérêt qu'Iruka était capable de me donner s'arrêtait à quand j'avais des problèmes, sûrement trop occupé avec les siens. Je jetai à nouveau un coup d'œil aux magnifiques fleurs que je pouvais apercevoir dans l'entrée. Je me doutais bien que les fleurs étaient là parce que ça faisait, ce week-end, 8 ans que mes parents étaient morts. Le problème était que depuis que j'avais su la raison de leur mort, je n'étais pas retourné les voir au cimetière. J'avais tellement été blessé que je ne pouvais pas leur pardonner. Laisser leur enfant derrière pour des raisons aussi... égoïstes.

\- J'ai acheté des fleurs aujourd'hui, reprit mon père pour essayer d'entamer la discussion qui s'annonçait délicate.

\- Je ne retournerai pas là-bas... je ne veux plus d'aller à cet endroit. Vas-y toi. Va parler à des pierres qui ne te répondront jamais, rétorquai-je en essayant de rester calme.

\- Franchement, Naruto ! Arrête de faire ton gamin. Tu ne crois pas que tes parents auraient aimé savoir que leur enfant les aime.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ils sont morts. Ils ne revivront pas et je ne veux plus jamais attendre parler de ces égoïstes.

\- Tu me déçois... Ils seront toujours tes parents ! Que tu leur en veux ou pas ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais à ta place.

Je serrai mes points pour ne pas commencer à crier. Je voyais bien qu'Iruka était déçu de moi mais je refusais d'être triste à cause d'eux.

\- Tu peux bien les jeter ces pivoines. Je n'irai pas. Je continuerai à faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Je me levai et remontai à ma chambre. Journée de merde.

* * *

Le lendemain, Iruka était encore fâché contre moi. On ne s'adressa même pas la parole. Aussi orgueilleux l'un que l'autre, aucun de nous deux ne voulait s'excuser.

Arrivé à l'école, je remarquai immédiatement le ténébreux qui était assis dans les marches. J'essayai tout de suite de voir si son ami était proche, mais il semblait seul. Je préférai ne pas prendre de risques et montai les marche en quatrième vitesse, espérant sincèrement qu'il ne me remarque pas. Bien sûr cette démarche ne fonctionna pas. Sans ôter ses yeux de son cellulaire, il marmonna un salut que je ne pensai pas m'être adressé. Je ne dis rien restant planté devant lui comme un abruti.

\- Oui, c'est bien toi que je saluais, poursuivit-il sans jamais me regarder. Habituellement, on dit bonjour en retour.

\- Bonjour, dis-je sans aucune crédibilité.

\- Tu sais que tu m'en dois une, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça ne sonnait pas bien pour moi tout ça. Et d'abord, je ne lui devais absolument rien.

\- Je ne te dois rien.

Il me regarda enfin et je vis encore cette douleur dans ses yeux. Si noir, si sombre, si beau... Je secouai la tête.

« Franchement, Naruto ! Arrête tes conneries, pensai-je. »

\- Si mon cher, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu sais hier, quand je t'ai sorti de ton casier, en plus de t'avoir remis ton collier. Donc que vas-tu faire pour me montrer ta gratitude ?

Je rougis. S'il croyait que j'allais lui rendre un service il pouvait aller se faire foutre. Il m'avait tout de même laissé son ami me tabasser. J'essayai de garder mon sang froid le plus possible.

\- Je ne te dois rien. Dis-toi que c'était pour m'avoir laissé me faire battre par l'autre idiot.

\- Il ne t'a rien fait de si grave. Et tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais aider quelqu'un sans aucune raison.

\- Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait après, dis-je plissant les yeux et étant de plus en plus énervé par la tournure de cette discussion.

Un lourd silence s'installa nous laissant se dévisager. Je décidai de continuer mon chemin mais je sentis sa main s'accrocher à mon bras. Le contact de sa peau me fit frissonner. Il fallait pourtant que je reste calme. Je serrai mon collier puis attendis qu'il dise quelque chose.

\- Tu... Je... Je sais que tu caches quelque chose. C'est quoi ? J'en sais rien mais je ne te lâcherais pas tant que je le sache. Je ferais tout pour savoir même s'il faut que je devienne ami avec toi...

Cette pensée avait l'air de le dégoûter. Pour ma part, cela me fit rougir juste qu'aux oreilles. Comment il pouvait savoir ça ? Personne ne pouvait le savoir... je veux dire... je n'avais rien laissé paraître. Je crois que Sasuke remarqua ma panique puisqu'il me lâcha. Je partis en courant n'ayant jamais été autant en panique.

**PDV SASUKE**

Je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il n'aurait jamais réagi de cette façon sinon. J'étais plutôt confiant. Je savais que je trouverais un moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau. Même s'il fallait que je lui colle les baskets toute l'année. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

\- Hey Sasuu !

Je reconnus la voix aiguë et détestable de Britany. Une fille tellement arrogante que je ne comprenais pas comment un gars pouvait l'aimer. Évidemment elle avait couché avec tous les mecs de l'école, sauf moi. Toutes les filles me désiraient dans ce lycée, pas elle. On en était tous les deux conscients, on voulait la même chose. Être ensemble ne serait donc pas amusant pour nous.

\- Salut, marmonnai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu vois vendredi prochain, je prépare une super soirée pour mes 17 ans. Je me disais que tu pourrais venir. Emmène qui tu veux, aucun problème.

Je pris le petit carton plein de paillettes qu'elle me tendit et lui promis de venir. Je savais que je n'inviterais personne. Tout le monde était déjà invité sauf... les loosers du genre des amis du blond... Je pourrais peut-être l'inviter... Il allait sûrement refuser mais je pouvais toujours essayer.

Premier cours de la journée : Anglais. Pour ma chance j'avais ce cours avec le blondinet. Malheureusement, ses amis étaient dans le même groupe. Je ne pouvais pas l'approcher reconnaissant les filles qui me collaient toujours. Ça m'énerva de voir à quel point il était proche de cette tache rose. Ce qui m'énerva encore plus, ce fut cette certaine jalousie que je ressentis.

Le cours commença, et sans aucune surprise, je ne pus ôter mon regard de Naruto. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Même si ça m'emmerdait plus que tout, je ne pouvais renier cette chose que je ressentais pour lui. Je ne pensais pas que c'était proche de « plaire ». En fait je ne voulais pas. Ça me dégouttait de penser que je pouvais m'intéresser à un gars. Un gars à qui je pourrais tout dire. Tout ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là...

Je décidai finalement de faire une approche après l'école. Si ses amis n'étaient pas dans les parages, il n'aurait pas d'excuses pour m'éviter.

C'était ce que j'avais cru. Après avoir attendu impatiemment toute la journée ce moment, je me rendis compte que la colle rose le suivait partout. Évidemment ça n'allait pas m'empêcher de lui parler, mais ça serait tout de même plus compliqué. Je les approchai et vis immédiatement à quel point Naruto paniquait. Je ne savais aucunement ce qu'il pouvait penser.

\- Salut Sasuke, dit la rosée enthousiaste. L'envie de l'ignorer était plutôt forte mais je savais que si j'étais sympa avec elle, Naruto serait moins dur avec moi.

\- Bonjour, répondis-je essayant d'avoir un sourire convaincant. Naruto avait un air surpris qui me donna un peu plus confiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? me demanda-il sèchement. La jeune fille quant à elle, me regardait sans aucun doute très déçue que mon intérêt se porte sur Naruto et non elle.

\- Je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être venir avec moi à une soirée vendredi prochain...

\- Et pourquoi tu m'inviterais ?

\- Parce que j'ai personne d'autre à inviter.

\- Désolé, ça ne sera pas moi ton bouche-trou.

\- Et si je te disais que tu pouvais emmener ton amie ?

Je savais d'avance que j'allais regretter mais si ça me permettait de lui parler quelques minutes, alors je le ferais sans hésiter. Il avait l'air encore un peu méfiant et je remarquai que son amie le regardait avec des yeux qui le suppliaient de dire oui.

\- Je vais y réfléchir... Les fêtes, c'est pas trop mon truc.

\- Et si je réussissais à rendre ça ton truc ?

\- Et si tu n'y arrivais pas ?

\- Alors je ferais ce que tu veux, mais si je gagne j'ai le droit de poser n'importe quelle question que je veux.

On se fixa un moment avant qu'il tend la main.

\- Parie tenu, répondit-il toujours l'air méfiant.

\- Pari tenu, conclus-je heureux d'avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente.

Je repartis sans un mot de plus et il fit de même avec la tache rose.


	5. Chapter 5: mauvaise idée

Désolé de ce retard. Je n'ai pas d'excuse à donner et je m'excuse sincèrement.

Donc voilà le chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous :)

Bon donc j'avais le goûts de faire un petit vote. Puisque je ne sais pas vraiment encore si ça sera du NARUSASU ou du SASUNARU je vous laisse voter. Laisser moi savoir lequel vous aimeriez le plus :)

Réponse au reviews:

Yume U: J'espère que la suite des événements te plaira aussi :)

CookiesHime: Merci :) et j'espère que l'attente sera satisfaisante :)

LaurenceNS: Merci! La suite devrais te plaire ;)

Jinx: Merci :) et pour le NARUSASU tu peux voter :)

Guest: LA VOICIIII ;)

* * *

-Dis, je devrais mettre une robe ou un jeans ?

La soirée enfin arrivée, j'étais allongé sur le lit de Sakura qui essayait de trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer mille et un scénarios pour cette soirée.

\- Jeans, grommelais-je

Elle repartit de nouveau dans sa garde-robe.  
Je commençais sérieusement à regretter d'avoir accepté cette invitation. Et si Sakura finissait par coucher avec Sasuke, serais-je déçu ? Et si au contraire, il se foutait d'elle et il allait m'avouer un certain intérêt, pourrais-je faire ça à Sakura ? Non peu importe ce qui se passerait dans les prochaines heures, je devais absolument montrer une distance envers le ténébreux. Pourtant, je m'imaginais à la perfection la sensation que serait ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me sentis rougir mais Sakura me sortit heureusement de mes pensées.

\- Voilà ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Crois-tu que Sasuke va aimer ?

Je l'observai de la tête aux pieds. Sakura aurait sûrement été le genre de fille qui m'aurait plu si je n'avais pas été gay. Même avec une tenue ordinaire, elle brillait de tous ses éclats.

\- C'est parfait, dis-je.

Sasuke nous avait dit de le rejoindre chez Britany, la fêtée. Je ne comprenais pas comment Sakura faisait pour être aussi calme. En fait, elle n'était pas calme du tout, plutôt excitée, mais au moins elle ne stressait pas.

Je me rappelais parfaitement comment ça se passait. Le monde saoul et drogué, des gens qui s'embrassaient et baisaient un peu partout. Un sourire ironique m'apparut sur le coin des lèvres. Si Gaara me voyait en ce moment... Non... Pense pas à lui...

\- T'as vu la baraque ? Ma maison ne fait sûrement pas la moitié de ce château, dit Sakura enthousiaste.

Effectivement, la demeure était vaste. Il devait y avoir au moins quatre étages, on voyait clairement que ses parents avaient de l'argent. On pouvait déjà entendre la musique qui jouait à tue-tête. Plus on avançait, plus je paniquais. Les souvenirs que tout ça me procurait... c'était horrible. Je serrai avec force mon collier. Inspire, expire, tout va aller. Je remarquai le ténébreux assis sur les marches. Je me mordis la lèvre. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude... Non que je le trouvasse attirant ! Enfin qui voulais-je convaincre ? Malheureusement, ma bulle se brisa quand Sakura partit en courant le voir.

\- Sasuke !

Il releva la tête et étonnement, au lieu de regarder Sakura, il me fixa droit dans les yeux. C'était bizarre, voir ses yeux charbons me calmait. Je lâchai mon collier que je tenais depuis plusieurs minutes. Peut-être que cette soirée ne serait pas si terrible finalement.

\- Salut, dis-je essayant de rester indifférent.

\- Salut, répondit-il.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Sakura qui, voulant avoir son attention, disait des trucs insensés à Sasuke. Lesquels ? Aucune idée, trop concentré par cette risette que je n'avais presque jamais eu la chance d'entrevoir. D'un seul coup, le ténébreux se rendit compte de la présence de Sakura. Il lui sourit poliment et retourna son regard vers moi. Il y avait un certain malaise, entre Sakura qui commençait à se rendre compte à quel point Sasuke se fichait d'elle, Sasuke qui n'était pas très à l'aise avec Sakura accrochée à son bras et moi qui pensais à une vitesse délirante...

\- On rentre ?

Je hochai la tête positivement. Sakura, d'une petite voix stridente qu'elle n'avait jamais démontrée en ma présence, dit oui une dizaine de fois. Cette soirée promettait...

Cette soirée ressemblait exactement à ce que je me souvenais : dans le salon à côté de l'entrée, il y avait des gens en train de fumer des joints et de se faire des lignes de substances que je n'identifiai pas, dans les escaliers, il y avait des personnes qui montaient et descendaient sans arrêt que j'imaginai comme raison aller baiser et une musique cadencée jouait à tue-tête. Ouais tout ça ne m'avait nullement manqué.

\- Alors Sasuke, tu veux faire quoi ? Danser, boire, ou peut-être..., ne termina pas Sakura en essayant de prendre une voix sensuelle.

\- Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux, répondit-il sèchement.

Je fus un peu surpris du ton qu'il avait pris. Il le remarqua immédiatement et changea d'attitude à la minute même.

-Bien sûr, sourit-il. Je vais vous présenter Britany.

Il nous conduisit juste qu'à la blondinette qui était à peine recouverte d'une robe rose fluo aux motifs oranges. Dès qu'elle remarqua la présence de Sasuke, elle courut jusqu'à nous.

-Sasuke, tu es venu ! exclama-t-elle déjà un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Elle regarda Sakura et moi de haut. On voyait clairement qu'elle ne réjouissait pas de notre présence. Je regardai mes convers, incommodé par la situation, et jetai un regard à Sakura qui, pour sa part, semblait irritée par la tournure des événements. Je la comprenais... Le peu de confiance que j'avais eu en arrivant s'était estompée sous le regard émeraude et rempli de jugement que nous portait Britany. Elle avança vers Sasuke et le serra dans ses bras avant de partir.

(A la ligne) Un silence chargé s'installa et je pus apercevoir une panique dans le regard de Sasuke. On pouvait voir qu'il cherchait quelque chose d'intelligent à faire, ce qui me fit sourire. Quel abruti il pouvait être !

\- Donc... Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? demanda Sasuke criant pour se faire entendre sous le vacarme infernal du manoir.

\- Ouais, bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna à son tour Sakura, pourtant ignorée de Sasuke.

\- Je... Je ne bois pas d'alcool, criai-je pour me faire comprendre.

Sasuke eut l'air surpris, mais hocha la tête et partit à la recherche de quelque chose à boire. Quand il fut suffisamment loin, Sakura me prit par le bras et amena sa bouche à mon oreille pour que je saisis mieux ses paroles.

\- Naruto, il m'ignore complètement ! Fais quelque chose !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose, dis-je incertain d'où Sakura voulait en venir.

\- Laisse-nous tout seul ! Quand tu es là, il ne porte attention qu'à toi, fit-elle orgueilleusement.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, ses paroles me rendirent béat. Il me préférait à une fille ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était gay ? Si oui, voulais-je le laisser seul avec Sakura ? Non, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Sakura. Elle ne le méritait pas.

\- C'est d'accord, je vais aller dehors. Prends ton temps et texte-moi pour me dire si je rentre tout seul.

\- T'es le meilleur, Naruto! conclut-elle en m'embrassant la joue.

Je la laissai et sortis tranquillement sur la terrasse où l'on pouvait voir les gens se baigner. Tout ça... J'avais cru qu'un nouveau départ, dans une nouvelle ville, changerait quelque chose, mais non. C'était encore pire. La plaie douloureuse que m'avait laissé mon ancienne vie s'ouvrait de nouveau.

(A la ligne) Je décidai d'aller au fond du jardin, soit à un kilomètre de la demeure. Rendu là-bas, je me couchai dans le gazon frais. On ne pouvait presque plus discerner les paroles de la musique provenant de la maison. Je regardai les étoiles quelques secondes avant de prendre mon collier.

\- Dis Gaara, tu m'en voudrais si j'en aimais un autre, murmurai-je, les larmes commençant à monter. Est-ce que tu considérerais ça comme te tromper ?

Je ris. C'était ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Pourtant, si j'avais eu son autorisation, je me serais senti tellement plus libre... Je ne trahirais jamais ma promesse. C'était de ma faute, je devais l'assumer.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

Je me retournai. Mon cœur manqua un battement. J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il serait là. Devant moi se tenaient Suigetsu avec un autre type que je n'avais jamais vu. Je m'empêchai mentalement de prendre mon collier dans mes mains pour ne pas me le faire prendre une deuxième fois.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? demandai-je sans aucune conviction.

\- Et bien, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un t'ait invité. Et je crois encore moins que tu sois le bienvenu.

Je sentis au même moment dans ma poche mon cellulaire vibrer. Je regardai à la va-vite pour voir un message de Sakura : « _Il__ ne veut rien savoir. Ne me cherche pas, je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre ici._ »

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma médiocrité t'évitera, dis-je en m'inquiétant vraiment pour mon amie.

\- Et que je ne te revois pas, beugla l'autre jeune homme en me regardant partir.

**PDV Sasuke**

Comment cette histoire avait pu dégénérer à ce point ? Assis sur le divan, Naruto et moi regardions la rosée se déhancher entre deux inconnus. Je savais que j'étais un peu responsable, mais comment pouvait-on perdre son estime à ce point ? L'un des garçons frottait ses hanches contre son derrière et l'autre contre son intimidé. Prenant une gorgée de bière, je regardai le blond qui semblait autant dégoûté.

Pourquoi en étions-nous venu à cela ? Après avoir été cherché quelque chose à boire pour Naruto et moi, je n'avais trouvé que son amie. Je lui avais demandé si elle savait où Naruto était et elle m'avait fait des avances. J'avais alors répondu impatiemment : « Écoute, je me fiche pas mal de toi. Tu es là uniquement parce que je voulais parler à Naruto et malencontreusement, il ne serait pas venu sans toi. Si tu pouvais juste te trouver quelqu'un d'autre à coller, ça serait bien. » Et assurément, elle était partie en pleurant vers la cuisine, où l'alcool se trouvait. Voilà la raison de cette situation désastreuse.

\- Si tu voulais me faire aimer ce genre d'endroit, c'est raté, annonça l'autre adolescent.

\- Et tu crois que c'était ce que j'avais prévu ? contrai-je avec irritation.

\- Non, je sais, rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute... Mais ça change rien au fait que je ne te renseignerais sur aucune information me concernant. Et tu perds le pari.

\- Alors tu avoues que tu caches quelque chose, fis-je, le sourire en coin.

Le blondinet vira cramoisi. Tellement mignon...

\- Et si on laissait ton amie se dandiner et qu'on allait parler au calme ? demandai-je avec confiance.

Il fixa quelques secondes la tache rose avant de hocher la tête. Je me levai, tendis ma main qu'il prit et nous montâmes au quatrième étage où les chambres étaient situées. La porte refermée, nous n'endentions presque plus la musique. Je m'assis sur le lit et lui se laissa glisser avec peu de grâce le long du mur. Je le regardai de la tête aux pieds. Juste avec son physique, l'on pouvait se douter qu'il ne était pas comme les autres jeunes. Pas qu'il soit immonde, loin de là. C'était justement ce qui dégageait. Rien de faux. Juste une naïveté.

\- Et si je te disais quelque chose, tu répondrais à mes questions ? le questionnai-je.

\- Possible. Donc je peux te poser une question, n'importe quoi ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle est comment ta famille ?

Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que cette question était difficile pour lui ? Il ne me regardait toujours pas dans les yeux. Il avait encore sorti son collier et le frottait entre ses doigts. Combien de fois l'avais-je vu faire ça sans savoir pourquoi il tenait tant à ce bijou ? Souvent... plus de fois que je pouvais m'en souvenir. Je pris un moment avant de répondre. Ma famille... Voulais-je lui dire la vérité ou une semi-vérité ?

\- Je... Je ne vis plus avec eux depuis que je suis gamin... J'étais en famille d'accueil il y a deux ans encore... C'est juste depuis que je travaille que j'ai l'autorisation de vivre tout seul.

Il releva la tête et me fixa. Je fus surpris de découvrir que ce n'était pas de la pitié ou du dégoût dans ses pupilles bleutées mais de la compassion. Je n'avais jamais connu ça auparavant. Je secouai la tête pour me ressaisir.

\- Et toi, comment est-elle ?

Il baissa la tête à nouveau et fixa un point imaginaire.

\- C'est compliqué... J'avais neuf ans lorsqu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. C'est ce qu'on me racontait enfant, que ce n'était pas de leur faute, qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu que je sois seul. Effectivement, ils sont morts dans un accident... Mais c'est eux qui ont produit ce malheur. Ils...

Je ne savais quoi dire. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes et avait de la difficulté à respirer. Je me levai et m'assis à ses côtés frottant son dos. Reniflant, il prit une respiration avant de continuer, mais en me regardant dans les yeux cette fois.

\- C'était un soir d'automne, il pleuvait tant. Je me rappelle qu'ils m'avaient laissé avec mon parrain le temps qu'ils aillent à un mariage. Cette nuit-là, j'avais fait un cauchemar. Je ne me souviens pas de quoi il s'agit mais je me rappelle avoir pris le téléphone, demander à ma mère de revenir au plus vite. Elle me disait d'une voix chaleureuse de ne pas m'inquiéter. Et puis... Saouls, ils ont conduit à toute vitesse, ont dérapé et sont tombés dans un lac. Je... C'est de ma faute... Pourtant, je leur en veux tellement de m'avoir abandonné ici, seul. J'ai tout de même été chanceux... Un des amis de la famille m'a adopté donc je ne suis plus si seul.

D'un seul coup, je me rendis compte à quel point je voulais être proche de cette personne. On avait un passé semblable et ça me donnait envie d'être avec lui. Je ne lui dirais jamais pour l'histoire de la mort de mes parents, il ne devait pas savoir. Pourtant, je me fichais à ce moment de ce qui se passerait, de comment j'allais faire pour être avec, même s'il était un mec. Même si j'étais rejeté par mes amis, je savais qu'il en valait la peine. J'imaginai que c'était ce qu'on nommait le « coup de foudre ». Pourtant, ce simple moment de joie fut brisé par Naruto qui s'essuya les joues et se leva.

\- Je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec mes drames... Je suis désolé... Je... vais aller voir Sakura.

Je retenus son bras. Non, non, non ! Il fallait que je le retienne. Que je lui dise que je ne le jugerais pas. Que... qu'il me plaisait. Néanmoins, je ne sus quoi faire. L'atmosphère était douce et m'incitait à me taire. Je levai ma tête pour regarder ses yeux et vis un désir que je crus semblable au mien. Tenant toujours son bras, je m'avançai de plus en plus lentement. Lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fixant mes lèvres. Je lâchai finalement son bras et mis mes bras autour de son cou pour confirmer ce qui allait se passer. Les bras autour de mes hanches, Naruto me regardait ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Tout ce qui me passait par la tête à ce moment-là était que je me fichais de ce qui se passerait tant que je pouvais le connaître plus et plus encore, jusqu'à mourir à ses côtés. Sans m'en rendre compte, ce fut moi qui déposai mes lèvres contre celles de Naruto.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de vulgaire. Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaste. Même avec la pureté de cette caresse, je ressentis des fourmillements partout dans le corps. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça auparavant... ce besoin d'aller plus loin qu'une embrassade. Je sentis Naruto mordre ma lèvre et intensifier le baiser. J'avais chaud, vraiment chaud. Mon corps était en feu. Les mains du blond étaient partout, mais surtout dans mes cheveux, les caressant si... vivement. Je voulais plus, encore plus... Je descendis mes mains vers la boucle de sa ceinture mais me fis repousser instantanément. Je regardai Naruto un instant, blessé et insulté. Il avait l'air totalement paniqué. Pourtant, il était carrément sexy comme ça... Je me mordis la lèvre.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire.  
\- Non, c'est moi...J'ai été trop vite sans même savoir si tu voulais qu'on s'embrasse.

\- C'est clair que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir apprécié, pensai-je tout en regardant l'entre jambe du jeune paniqué.  
\- Je croyais que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit. Oh, non. Merde merde merde !

\- Non mais je rêve !


	6. Chapter 6: Réconciliation

**Alors voici le chapitre 6! Sérieusement, ce chapitre à été mon préféré à écrire. Je me suis vraiment fait un plaisir en le faisant, et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir en le lisant!**

**Je sais que je ne publis pas souvent, et que mes chapitres sont plutôt court, c'est pourquoi je vous remercie sincèrement de ne pas lâcher cette histoire, qui est très importante pour moi. Donc je vous remercie tous! En particulier X'Quelqu'une, qui corrige cette histoire et qui prends le temps de m'aider à améliorer cette histoire. J't'aime :D!**

**Le prochain chapitre risque d'être juste un PDV de Sasuke! Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Ah oui, et ça sera du Narusasu, puisque vous avez l'air à préféré :). (Et que moi-même je préfère x)) Il y aura du lemon d'ici quelques chapitres (sois vers le chapitre 8-9)**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**LaurenceNS: Alors, ça sera définitivement un NaruSasu! Pour la personne qui était derrière la porte, tu vas le découvrir sous peu! haha ;) merci pour ta review**

**Sello: Comme tu a pu voir, ça sera du NaruSasu :)!**

**Patate: Le Narusasu sera bientôt présent!**

**Makichan: Merci ^.^! Et ça sera du Narusasu!**

**Elixyr: Merci, et ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, j'espère que ça te satisfera :)! Oui, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour mes fautes d'orthographes, mais merci quand même!**

**Donc je vous laisses enfin lire!**  
**Enjoy mes amours!**

* * *

-_ Je croyais que..._

_Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit. Oh non. Merde, merde, merde !_

_\- Non mais je rêve !  
_

* * *

Mon cœur battait à une vitesse fulgurante. Comment avais-je pu laisser les choses dégénérer de cette façon ? J'avais encore cette chaleur qui m'étranglait le bas-ventre, les joues en feu et les pensées embrumées par l'envie de laisser Sasuke faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer, avant que je ne l'en empêche.

Me rappelant de la présence de la fille, je tournai la tête vers elle. Ah oui... c'est vrai. Sasuke devait sûrement paniquer... Je le voyais souvent avec elle, ils devaient donc être proche. Et effectivement, il était alarmé par la situation. La rouquine qui se tenait devant nous aussi avait l'air plutôt affolée. Je me sentis tout d'un coup de trop. Ils se défiaient du regard d'une façon trop personnelle pour que je m'y interpose.

Ce fut finalement la jeune femme qui parla en premier.

\- Comment peux-tu ? dit-elle amèrement.  
\- C'est pas ce que tu crois..., objecta Sasuke, essayant de se défendre.

Étaient-ils un couple ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux me croire si sotte ! Il... Je croyais que c'était spécial entre nous... Je croyais qu'on était un couple...  
\- C'est faux, répondit le ténébreux sèchement. Tu savais très bien qu'il n'y avait que du sexe entre nous deux. Si je veux coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne te regarde pas.  
\- Sasuke, c'est un mec... T'es en train de me dire que tu voulais le baiser ? Tu me dégouttes ! Comment tu peux être ce genre de chose ? fit-elle rebuté en tournant la tête pour me fixer. Et toi, tu crois quoi ? Il n'est pas homo comme toi ! Il baise tout ce qui bouge et ne te désire pas plus qu'un autre... Écoute-moi bien... si tu l'approches, si tu le regardes ou nuis à sa réputation, je m'arrangerais pour que tu vives un enfer !

J'étais réellement sans voix. Non que ses menaces m'impressionnaient vraiment mais Sasuke ne disait rien... Cela me confirmait qu'il avait juste voulu baiser, que j'avais confié une partie de moi à quelqu'un qui s'en fichait.

Je sentis les larmes monter. Humilié, voilà ce qui venait de m'arriver. Je serrai mes poings au point que mes jointures blanchirent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui reparler. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention, rétorquai-je d'une voix trahissant ma tristesse et mon embarras.  
\- Attends, Naruto !

Je l'ignorai et partis en courant. Je sentis mes larmes déferler à toute vitesse sur mes joues. Putain, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire tout ça, juste éviter de venir. Je ne serais jamais venu si ça n'aurait pas été de... Oh merde ! Il fallait que je retrouve Sakura ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser ici.

Je descendis les marches rapidement. Ne regardant pas vraiment où j'allais, je me précipitai sur quelqu'un et chutai sur le sol.

\- Je suis désolé, criai-je dû à la musique rythmée qui envahissait mes oreilles à nouveau.

Le jeune garçon m'aida à me relever. Il ne me donnait pas l'impression d'être conscient. Je le reconnus. C'était le mec qui dansait avec Sakura plus tôt. Ses longs cheveux ébènes retenus en queue de cheval, sa large poitrine et cet air perdu m'intimidaient.

\- Dis, la fille avec qui tu dansais plus tôt, tu ne saurais pas où elle est ? demandai-je sans le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Euh..., ricana-t-il. Ouais, je vois de qui tu parles. Je l'ai vue dans le salon à gauche en train de s'enfiler une ligne.

Merde... Ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

Sans prendre la peine de remercier le type, je partis en courant, bousculant le monde jusqu'au fameux salon et vis Sakura affalée sur le plancher. Qui sait quelle merde elle avait pu prendre... J'allai l'aider à se relever.

\- Aller Sakura... On ne peut pas rester ici. Il faut... il faut juste partir au plus vite avant d'avoir des ennuis.  
\- Mais je m'amuse ici, rit-elle.  
\- On ne peut pas, contrai-je la voix ébranlée et commençant à vraiment m'inquiéter.

Elle rigola encore avant de voir mes yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle hocha finalement la tête et prit ma main pour partir.

Plus loin, à quelques rues de la fête, je pris le temps de prendre une grande respiration et me calmer. On ne disait pas un mot, l'un comme l'autre encore perdus dans nos pensées, mais je finis tout de même par prendre la parole.

\- Tu devrais venir chez moi. Je ne crois pas que tes parents seront très enjoués par ton état actuel.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Je ne pouvais dire si elle était sous l'effet de toutes les substances qu'elle avait pris pendant la soirée, ou si elle m'en voulait à cause de Sasuke. Je préférai ne pas demander. J'en avais assez de me soucier de ce dernier. Il... Je me rappelais parfaitement du regarde qu'il m'avait lancé après mon récit. Ce regard qui m'avait confirmé qu'il y avait une ressemblance entre nous et qui m'avait nettement donné envie de l'étreindre... Néanmoins, plus je l'avais embrassé, plus il avait cajolé ma peau et plus j'avais senti Gaara, derrière mon dos, qui me disait de ne pas lui faire ça. De ne pas le trahir de la sorte.

Même si Sasuke m'attirait vraiment, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à Gaara. De toute façon, Sasuke n'était pas vraiment intéressé par moi. J'en avais eu la confirmation un peu plus tôt. Je ne savais pas quel avait été son but. Sûrement un pari débile avec un de ses amis. Et puis, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Son amie m'avait explicitement dit de ne plus l'approcher. Elle n'était pas vraiment menaçante mais... le regard silencieux de Sasuke, oui.

Enfin arrivée chez moi, j'aidai Sakura à monter les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre.

Dans la pièce, elle me poussa délicatement pour aller s'allonger de tout son long sur mon lit. Je ne dis rien, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Un malaise s'installait petit à petit et je ne savais pas comment le gérer.  
Finalement, ce fut elle qui brisa le silence :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu es revenu ? demanda-t-elle la voix base et à moitié endormie.

\- On t'a regardée... danser ? Et puis après, on s'est retiré pour parler, expliquai-je, ne voulant pas trop m'aventurer sur le sujet.  
\- Est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ce qu'il m'a dit ? Qu'il se fichait de moi et que c'était toi qui l'intéressais ?

Je voyais très bien qu'elleétait dégoûtée en ce moment. Mais que pouvais-je répondre ? Que Sasuke et moi, nous nous étions embrassés jusqu'à presque coucher ensemble ? Hors de question de lui dire de cette façon... Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait, qu'elle me prenait pour le fautif de la situation.

\- Ouais. Écoute Sakura, je m'excuse. Je ne croyais pas qu'il allait te traiter de la sorte. Et puis, si tu n'avais pas insisté, je n'y serais même pas allé... Il ne veut plus me voir.

Elle me regarda, plutôt méfiante. Elle était toujours contrariée, mais sur ce point, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Par contre, j'aurais dû éviter de spécifier que je n'étais pas responsable du rejet du ténébreux.

\- C'est bon.. Je te pardonne, finit-elle par me répondre en se tournant vers le mur.

Ce n'était pas sincère. Je voyais très bien.

Elle était obligée de rester chez moi à cause de ses parents. Mais si elle avait pu retourner chez eux,ellem'aurait sûrement envoyé me faire foutre**.**

J'ignorai tout de même son comportement. Si je la perdais, je finirais encore seul et je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

\- Je vais aller te chercher des comprimés pour ne pas que tu vomisses partout demain...

Après avoir donné les médicaments à Sakura et m'être assuré qu'elle allait bien, je descendis à la cuisine. Je fus surpris de voir qu'Iruka y était présent. Il était supposé être parti pour l'Ohio hier mais était assis à la table et regardait des documents. Sûrement ses comptes.

J'allai au frigo me chercher une bouteille d'eau tout en espérant éviter ses questions.

\- Tu étais où ? demanda-t-il malheureusement, sans même lever ses yeux de ses papiers.  
\- J'étais chez Sakura, mais on a décidé de venir ici, mentis-je pour ne pas avoir d'autres questions.  
\- Tu me crois idiot ? rétorqua-t-il en me regardant cette fois.

Je m'assis à la table devant lui et soupirai. Sa question était claire : m'avais-je mis encore dans le trouble ?

Iruka avait pris l'habitude – plutôt énervante – de s'imaginer le pire pour tout. Même si cela m'exaspérait, je ne disais rien. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le soit à son tour.

Je pensai rapidement à ce qui s'était passé avec Sasuke et me sentis rougir. M'étais-je mis dans le pétrin ? La jeune femme, avait-elle été sérieuse ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait, commençai-je, perdu dans mes pensées. C'est juste qu'il y avait cette fille qui faisait une fête et Sakura m'y a traîné de force. Aucun ennui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me regarda, sceptique, mais n'insista pas davantage. Un silence apaisant s'installa, ce qui me fit du bien.

Avec Iruka, c'était toujours pareil. Il s'intéressait à ma vie comme un parent devait le faire, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Moi non plus d'ailleurs...

Je me rappelai soudainement de sa présence ici alors qu'il était supposé être chez Jiraya.

\- Tu n'y vas plus finalement, en Ohio?  
\- Si tu ne veux pas y aller, je ne te forcerais pas. Je m'y rendrais pour mes propres parents en février.  
\- Qu'est-ce que Jiraya a dit ?  
\- Qu'il comprenait. Qu'il était déçu que tu ne viennes pas après tant d'années...

Je hochai la tête. Ça faisais si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon parrain, mais tout ça, c'était un peu hypocrite. Je n'aurais pas pensé à lui si je n'avais pas parlé de lui à Sasuke. L'idée de ce dernier, à nouveau dans mon esprit, m'empourpra le visage. Si seulement je pouvais oublier ce baiser !  
Je finis par me lever, souhaitai une bonne nuit à mon père et remontai à l'étage. Sakura était toujours endormie dans mon lit. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et, rapidement, je m'endormis.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse fête. J'avais évité Sasuke autant que je le pouvais**.** En fait, à part pour notre travail d'équipe, j'avais catégoriquement refusé de lui parler. Il en était hors de question. Je m'étais promis de me tenir loin des problèmes, et lui, il en était un gros.

Avec Sakura, rien ne s'arrangeait. Notre amitié n'était que surface. Elle ne m'avait pas vraiment pardonné et m'en voulait énormément pour l'avoir laissé dans une situation embarrassante. Comme si c'était de ma faute si elle se frottait à n'importe qui ! Je ne savais pas trop ce qui l'incitait à rester mon ami. En réalité, ça me blessait réellement. Je ne lui avais rien fait. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si Sasuke s'était foutu d'elle. Mais au moins, nos amis en commun semblaient m'apprécier et ça me suffisait.

Assis sous un arbre, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata et moi mangions tranquillement tout en parlant des clubs qui allaient, pour la plupart, ouvrir cet après-midi.

\- Moi, j'entre dans l'équipe de football, dit Kiba enjoué. Tu viendra avec moi, Naruto ?  
\- Je me suis déjà inscrit en natation, répondis-je désolé. Je commence les cours tout à l'heure.  
\- Est-ce que le club est mixte ? demanda Sakura avec un sourire fictif.

Je hochai la tête ayant le même sourire, du dédain en plus. Si seulement je pouvais savoir ce qu'elle voulait !

\- Alors je vais m'inscrire avec toi. Veux-tu te joindre à nous Hinata ?  
\- N-non... je suis dans le conseil des étudiants et j'en ai bien assez avec ça !

Un silence s'installa.

M'inscrire à ce club, c'était uniquement pour éviter Sakura et Sasuke. Maintenant, j'allais me coltiner l'un de mes problèmes.  
Je finis par me lever. Mes trois compagnons me fixèrent, attendant une explication.

\- Il faut que j'aille me préparer pour le cours de cet après-midi. Tu devrais aller t'inscrire tout de suite Sakura. Sinon, tu ne seras peut-être pas prise...

Sur ces mots, je partis en saluant Hinata et Kiba.

Arrivée à mon casier, je pris mon sac de sport à toute vitesse et allai immédiatement aux vestiaires. J'avais pris l'habitude de ne pas m'attarder aux casiers. L'événement du mois passé m'avait particulièrement heurté. L'idée de me retrouver à nouveau enfermé m'irritait car, si ça arrivait à nouveau, Sasuke ne m'aiderait pas. Je ricanai à cette pensée.

« _Comme s'il allait froisser ses très chers et humbles amis, __pensai__-je ironiquement._ »

Perdu dans mes idées, je n'aperçus pas la personne devant moi et trébuchai dans ses pieds. Je me pris de plein fouet le plancher. Je me fondis en excuses, habitué à ce genre de situation dû à ma maladresse.

\- Ce n'est rien, Naruto.

Je reconnus immédiatement cette voix : Sasuke.

Je relevai rapidement la tête. Son regard était toujours aussi profond et souffrant. Je me redressai précipitamment et allai dans les vestiaires. Pour mon grand malheur, Sasuke me suivit. Étant les seuls dans la petite pièce, je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas cette fois.  
Je laissai mon sac tomber rudement sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dis-je, déjà énervé.

**PDV SASUKE**

Qu'est-ce que je voulais ? Bonne question. Je l'ignorai.

En fait non, je le savais : son pardon, mais je bloquai. Comment le trouver ? J'avais conscience qu'il n'en voulait pas de mes excuses. Alors, j'étais supposé faire quoi ? Les mots que je m'étais répétés tant de fois restaient bloqués dans ma gorge nouée.

« _Allez ! __Dis__ quelque chose bon sang, __pensai__-je._ »

\- Crois pas ce que Karin a dit, commençai-je.

« _T'es__débile__ ou quoi ? __Songeai__-je __aussitôt__._ »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fiche ? Je sors pas avec toi et suis encore moins intéressé, dit-il avec une pointe de mépris.  
\- Justement ! Je sais que ça t'a blessé ! Pas parce que tu m'aimes, mais parce que tu crois que je t'ai trahi. Ce que tu m'as conté... ça m'a ému. Je ne voulais pas rire de toi, même si c'est ce que Karin a voulu te faire croire ! Et puis, je me fiche de cette fille ! Elle ne vaut rien pour moi. Toi, c'est différent. Sans même vraiment te connaître, tu es ce qui m'est le plus proche d'un... ami.

Je relevai la tête essoufflé par mes paroles. Ça y était. J'avais dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Peut-être pas la fin par contre...

La vérité était que je n'avais jamais été aussi proche du sentiment de désir qu'avec lui. Je ne voulais pas le terroriser avec mes émotions saugrenues.

Le blondinet me regardait, stupéfait. Il frottait son pendentif et avait l'air de penser à une vitesse fulgurante. Il s'assit sur le banc puis frotta sa tête. Enfin, il me regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

\- Ce baiser ne signifiait rien ?

Je fus surpris de sa question. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je réponde ? Que oui, effectivement, j'avais apprécié et que j'aurais adoré pouvoir aller plus loin ? Il voulait peut-être, au contraire, que je mente en disant que c'était juste dû aux émotions que son histoire m'avait procurée. Je préférai ne pas répondre.

Je m'assis à ses côtés sur le banc puis le regardai droit dans les yeux.

\- Et pour toi, il signifiait quoi ?

Il fuit mon regard, puis fixa ses pieds.

\- Une bêtise, finit-il par murmurer.

Je ne voulais pas le croire. C'était à sens unique ce désir que j'avais ressenti ?

\- Tu me pardonnes de t'avoir embrassé, alors ? me renseignai-je plein d'espoir.

Pendant un court instant, je crus qu'il allait dire oui. Les sentiments que je pouvais percevoir au travers de ses azurs, me montraient son envie de m'excuser. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas ce qu'il se passa. Son regard changea tout à coup en affolement et colère, et il secoua la tête vivement.

\- Tes paroles ne valent rien pour moi. Tu dis tenir à moi mais si je te disais de laisser tomber ta popularité, tu ne le ferais pas. Même si tu sais que tes amis sont des salauds de première classe, tu les préféreras à moi. Pourquoi ? C'est simple... parce que tu n'as pas le cran de tout délaisser pour un type comme moi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? fulminai-je. Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais rien !

Il secoua la tête négativement avant de rire dans sa barbe. Maintenant ça le faisait rire ? Autant là, il me donnait envie de lui mettre mon point dans la figure, autant parfois, j'avais plutôt le désir de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- Alors fait-le, répondit-il.

Je restai bouche bée. Je pensai vite.

Étais-je prêt à perdre tout ce que je m'étais construit ? Je ne savais plus trop. En valait-il vraiment la peine ? Je savais que oui, mais je me sentais tellement insulté à ce moment, que j'hésitai.

\- C'est bien ce que je croyais.  
\- Et peut-être que toi, tu serais capable de le faire ?! criai-je. Comme si c'était si simple de tout laisser tomber pour une personne !  
\- Je l'ai déjà fait.

Encore une fois, je ne sus quoi répondre. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendu à cette réponse.

\- Et puis, continua-t-il, je suis presque sûr que dans n'importe quelle cas, tu voudrais tenir cette relation secrète.

Il avait visé dans le mille. Ma tête surchauffait. Elle était passée où cette complicité qu'on avait eu à quelques reprises ? Cette discussion prenait une tournure qui ne menait à rien. Pourtant, j'avais seulement voulu m'excuser, être plus proche de lui. Il fallait tout de même que je fasse une dernière tentative.

\- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas prêt à laisser tomber mes amis pour toi, mais je ne veux pas cacher notre lien.

Il eut l'air surpris, ce qui me donna satisfaction. Il massa de nouveau son collier. Puis d'un coup, la tension s'évapora, ses gardes presque disparues.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce qu'on soit ami ? finit-il par quémander.  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tant que je ne saurais pas ce que tu caches, je ne laisserai pas tomber.  
\- Tu le sais... je te l'ai dit pour la morts de mes-  
\- Non, le coupai-je rapidement. Il y a autre chose. Nie-le si tu veux, mais je le sens. Il y a bien plus que ça. Ton histoire est bien plus pénible.

Il ne dit rien. Ça y était, allions-nous faire la paix ? Si seulement cette histoire avait pu être plus simple.  
Naruto se leva, prit son sac de sport et partit vers les casiers des vestiaires, sans m'adresser un seul mot. Je restai figé, ne sachant pas comment agir. Il revient aussi vite, un maillot sur lui. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit.

Son corps était si alléchant... Sa peau basanée, ses muscles qui étaient plutôt bien dessinés, cette fine ligne de poil blond qui allait se perdre un peu plus bas. J'étouffais. Ce maillot de bain moulait tout à la perfection : ses fesses, son membre... Je relevai la tête. Oh non ! Merde, merde, merde ! J'avais carrément un début d'érection à la vue de son corps. Étais-je vraiment descendu aussi bas ?  
Naruto ne remarqua rien et s'accota contre le mur. Il avait l'air à se demander ce que je faisais encore là.  
\- Je ne te fais pas confiance. Pourtant, je suis prêt à te laisser une chance. Je... il faut juste mettre une chose au clair. Je ne sais pas si tu es gay ou bi et je m'en fiche. Ce qui s'est produit cette nuit, ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne veux pas ce genre de relation.

Il me fixa pour voir si j'avais bien compris.

Pour ma part, j'étais content de voir que je n'étais plus en érection. Le message était clair. Je ne pouvais pas dire si j'allais tenir cette promesse, mais lui non plus. Il ne voulait juste pas être blessé. Je finis par secouer la tête positivement. Il sourit alors d'un de ses sourires que j'avais, à plusieurs reprises, souhaité qu'il m'adresse. Il tendit son point devant moi. Je crus, pendant quelques secondes, qu'il allait me frapper.

\- Amis ? demanda-t-il.

Je fus surpris puis souris, soulagé, et tendis mon point pour le persécuter sur le sien.

\- Amis, répondis-je

* * *

Derrière le comptoir du dépanneur où je travaillais, je repensais à ce moment d'exaltation que j'avais vécu un peu plus tôt. C'était déjà un début, on était ami. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à le conquérir. Ça ne sera vraiment pas facile, mais je savais que j'y arriverais. Je devais juste réussir à contenir mes pulsions de désir et ne pas l'embrasser à nouveau. Il y avait juste un problème... Il m'avait clairement dit que les embrassades, il n'y en aurait plus. Que toute cette histoire, on n'en parlerait plus.

Je sentis soudainement mon cellulaire vibrer. Je le sortis de ma poche. J'eus un tic : c'était Karin. Elle était mon plus gros problème pour le moment.

J'avais réussi à négocier avec elle pour qu'elle ne parle pas de ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Je l'avais convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, ce qui s'était produit avec Naruto, mais si elle nous voyait ensemble, elle deviendrait furieuse. De plus, comme je voulais conquérir le blondinet, je devais assurément arrêter de coucher avec elle. Sa réaction m'inquiétait. Je me doutais qu'elle en serait furieuse.  
Soupirant, j'ouvris finalement le message

« _De Karine : _

_Samedi __au__ club avec __le__ gang. _»

Je mâchouillai l'intérieur de ma joue. Je travaillais cette fin de semaine. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de manquer.

Je pianotai donc aussi rapidement que je pus sur le petit clavier.

« _Je ne peux pas. Je __travaille__ toute la fin de semaine. Prochaine fois, peut-être. _»

Je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche, avant de me perdre à nouveau dans mes pensées.  
Il y avait cette chose que Naruto m'avait dit, qui ne voulait pas partir de ma tête. Étais-je... gay ? Après tout, jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais plus agis sous des pulsions, sans réfléchir. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question. Ça m'avait toujours paru si clair. Je couchais avec des filles, j'étais donc hétéro. Je n'en étais plus si sûr.

Je me rappelai du corps de Naruto et la fébrilité que ça m'avait procurée... Avais-je déjà ressenti ça auparavant ? J'essayai de me rappeler un événement, n'importe lequel, qui aurait pu me donner un indice sur mon homosexualité. Rien. Peut-être que Naruto était une exception à la règle.

Un sourire ironique apparut sur mon visage. Gay ou pas, j'allais finir avec Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7: C'est compliqué

**Bonjour!**

**Bon je sais que je n'ai pas publié depuis longtemps et j'en suis désolé! Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je n'avais juste plus le temps et avec le peu de review j'étais un peu découragé alors ça ma bloqué. Mais je vous ai promis que je finirais cette histoire donc je vais faire mon possible pour tenir cette promesse!**

**Je suis aussi entrain d'écrire une histoire sur Newtmas dans The maze runner. Alors si ça vous intéressé de la lire dite moi le :)!**

**Je me cherche aussi une nouvelle personne pour corriger mes fautes. Donc si quelqu'un est intéressé, laissez moi savoir!**

**Réponse au review:**

AbysSello:Merci pour ta review! oui ^^' je fais le plus d'effort pour ça mais j'ai encore beaucoup de difficulté.

LaurenceNs: Oui haha j'ai déjà une idée pour ça mais voilà je ne vais pas te spoiler! merci pour ta reviews :)

Canaan: Alors l'histoire avec Gaara, je me hâte de l'écrire, car c'est le gros morceaux du puzzle par apport au passer de Naruto. Effectivement ^^ Karin et Sakura vont mettre encore beaucoup de problème. Lesquels, je ne peux pas te spoiler haha! Pour le sentiment de Sasuke je sais qu'ils sont rapides, mais je me dis que dans la réalité, tu ne prends pas une éternité à avoir un ''crush'' ou un ''kik''. mais bon j'espere que ce point ne t'avais pas trop dérangé :O! Merci pour ta reviews

**Donc le chapitre est tout de même cours. Je m'en excuse mais puisque le chapitre prochain c'est le lemon je me dis que ça ne doit pas trop déranger.**

**Bref, bonne lecture et ENJOY!**

* * *

Allongée sur le lit de Naruto, je fixai ce dernier qui essayait de se concentrer sur son travail.  
Déjà un mois qu'on était devenu ami, déjà un mois que je ressentais pour la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un tenait à moi d'une quelconque façons, déjà un mois que je mentais à tout le monde, mais surtout à moi-même... Bon d'accord, j'avais des bonnes raisons d'agir de la sorte mais ça n'enlevait nullement cette culpabilité. Une routine c'était tranquillement interposé entre nous. École, club pour lui, travail pour moi, puis on venait chez lui. C'était si simple et sécurisant. Évidemment, j'avais déjà eu des amis, j'en avais d'autre que Naruto, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne scrutait pas mes moindre mouvement, attendant que je fasse une erreur comme Suigetsu, il n'était pas ami avec moi juste à cause de mon statut social comme Britanny, il n'avait pas d'attente sur notre relation comme Karin. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien de les critiquer de cette façons, je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux. C'était pathétique.

Je sortis soudainement de mes pensées, entendant le blond soupirer bruyamment et se lever pour ouvrir sa Xbox. Je ris dans ma barbe avant de dire moqueur :

\- Tu abandonnes déjà?

\- J'ai la flemme, rétorqua-t-il en commençant sa parti d'un quelconque jeux.

Je le regardai encore quelques secondes avant d'aller m'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Iruka m'a dit que c'était ta fête dimanche prochain.

Il regarda le calendrier sur son mur, ayant l'air surpris que nous étions déjà à une semaine avant le 10, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous devenu copain? quemanda-t-il essayant de changer de sujet.

\- Il m'en a juste informé. Il était plutôt content en fait d'en parler. Selon lui, tu ne la fêtes jamais.

\- Ah...

Il commença à caresser machinalement son collier. J'étais rendu habitué, ça voulait dire que j'allais dans un sujet qu'il n'aimait pas. Aussi ridicule que ça pouvait paraître, j'espérais toujours que j'aille au dessus de ses limites, juste pour entrevoir sa réaction. Que ce soit de la colère ou de la tristesse, je voulais qu'il casse cette coquille sans émotion qu'il se forçait à adopter.

\- Il crois que ça ne va pas changer cette année.

\- Il n'a pas tors, me répondit-il sèchement.

\- Et les losers s'en fiche?

Il me lança une œillade qui disait clairement de ma fermer. Je n'ajouta rien fixant les guerriers sur l'écran télévisé. Je savais qu'il détestait que je critique ses amis de la sorte, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il était tous plus détestable les uns que les autres, comme la peste. Surtout cette tache rose. J'en étais persuadé. Elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Son liens avec Naruto était faux, et ça m'inquiétait. Naruto ne méritait pas ce genre de traitements. Juste à l'idée de Naruto souffrant me donnait froid dans le dos.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi pour changer ça, se renseigna-t-il intrigué.

\- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement pas te laisser seul a te morfondre devant cette télé.

\- Et si je ne veux pas?

\- Je ne te donne pas vraiment le choix.

Il ne me regarda même pas. Je paressais pour un parfait idiot, et ça l'amusait. En fait, je me fichais un peu qu'il passe cette soirée seul chez lui, si ça lui faisait plaisir, et bien c'était tant mieux. Pourtant quand Iruka m'en avait parlé, ça m'avait paru comme une merveilleuse façons de lui faire des approches qu'il ne pourrait refuser. Car après tout, nous n'étions rien d'autre que de simple ami, et si j'essayai de dévier que d'un peu, Naruto se refermait et me remettait à ma place.

\- En fait, si j'ai le choix. Et je n'en ai aucune envie. Donc merci, mais, non merci, finit-il sans jamais détourner son regard de la télé.

Insulté, par la froideur inhabituelle de Naruto, je pris la manette de ses mains. Il protesta un peu avant de soupirer.

\- Pourquoi pas? Qu'est-ce qui t'énerves tant dans le fait que, pour une fois, l'attention est sur toi?

\- Je n'aimes pas ça, c'est tout. Et puis tu aurais voulu quoi? Me traîner dans un boîte où un truc dans le genre? Pas pour moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-il reprenant sa légèreté habituelle, si je voulais faire quelque chose, on aurait pas cette discussion.

Sur ces mots il me reprit la manette des mains, avant de me faire une grimace et de se concentrer sur sa partit à nouveau. Je ris dans ma barbe. Quel abrutis.

* * *

Le lendemain, en cours de bio, je regardais le blond perdue dans mes rêveries, sans vraiment porter attention à ce qu'il faisait. Notre discussion de la veille m'énervait. Je voulais lui faire plaisir, et même s'il m'affirmait le contraire, j'étais convaincu que j'étais capable de trouver quelque chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Le problème était trouver cette chose.

\- Bon, vas-tu finir par m'expliquer pourquoi tu fixes ce gars comme un prédateur sexuel?

Je me retournai pour voir une Britanny, qui me fixait avec le sourire étiré jusqu'au oreille.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je sentant mes joues rougir d'une façons inhabituelle.

\- Mon œil! Il te plaît j'en suis certaine!

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut te rendre si sur?

\- Tu n'as jamais regardé personne de cette façons. C'est presque comme si tu voulais le sauver. Tellement mignon, s'excita la jeune femme en tapant des mains. Le professeur nous lança un regard froid et mon amie se calma.

\- Il ne veut rien savoir de moi, continuais-je en chuchotant. J'ai presque dû le forcer pour qu'on soit ami. Alors pour le moment ça me suffit. J'ai peur de me faire rejeter. Ça m'est jamais arrivé. En plus c'est un mec, pour couronner le tout! J'ai jamais cru pour une seconde que ça puisse être possible que je sois gay. Je veux dire, baiser les filles, ça toujours été la chose que je faisais le mieux. Alors, pourquoi d'un coup j'aimerais un mec? Ça n'a aucun sens, mais en même temps, si je pourrais, je le sauterais maintenant. Juste à le voir j'ai des fourmis partout dans le corps.

J'arrêtai mon monologue pour voir Britanny qui me fixait de ses grand yeux bleus. Je me doutais bien qu'elle allait conter ce que je disais à d'autre gens, c'était Britanny après tout, mais sortir tout ça me faisait un bien fou. Avouer que j'avais un béguin pour lui me donnait l'impression de perde dix mille livre sur les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas? Je veux dire, tu n'es jamais tomber en amour avec une fille. C'est peut-être un signe. Et puis tant mieux! Tu auras une excuse pour que Karin te lâche, ricana mon amie.

Je souris à cette réplique.

\- De plus, qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne t'aime pas aussi?

Naruto se retourna pour me gesticuler dramatiquement de la bouche que le cours était long. À cette vue, je ricana silencieusement, et fière de lui, il se retourna, les joues en feux. J'étais probablement aussi rouge que lui, mais j'essayai de me calmer pour ne pas recevoir de commentaire de la pars de Britanny. J'avais tout de même ma fierté.

\- Troop mignon, dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Tu ne dis rien, hein Brit', demandais-je l'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- T'inquiète. Déjà qu'il est loser je vais pas t'en rajouter, dit-elle ironiquement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. La cloche résonna et je me levai. Je m'avança vers Naruto qui se dépêchait comme à son habitude de partir. Il joua avec la bandoulière de son sac un air nerveux sur le visage quand il remarqua que je venais le voir . Je regardai les alentours et plus personne n'était dans la classe, même le prof étant parti. Je touchai son épaule pour l'encourager à parler.

\- Finalement... il y a peut-être un truc que j'aimerais pour ma fête, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ah bon, demandai-je surpris de ne plus avoir à élaborer un plan pour ça.

\- Et bien... tu vois... il y a ce groupe qui vient vendredi prochain à Santa Clara, la ville d'à côté, et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être venir puisque tu as tant insisté l'autre fois...

\- Ouais pourquoi pas? Alors vendredi prochain?

Il hocha la tête puis un large sourire apparu sur son visage. Il parti rapidement et je fis de même dans la direction opposé.

* * *

Ce soir-là, c'était un des rares soirs où je n'allais pas chez Naruto. Il avait ce souper avec Iruka, et je ne voulais pas être de trop. Alors je travaillais, derrière le comptoir du dépanneur, faisant mes devoirs. C'était complètement vide et il n'y avait plus rien à faire depuis une bonne heure. Deidara, un autre type qui travaillait avec moi, ce résigna à repasser le balais pour la cinquième fois.

-Tu connais ce groupe?

\- Ouais, me répondit Deidara regardant le billet que Naruto m'avait donné un peu plus tôt. Comment t'a fait pour avoir ça? Il n'y en a pas de plus des mois.

\- Mon ami veut qu'on y aille pour sa fête, expliquai-je en remettant le bout de papier dans ma poche de jeans.

Deidara s'accota contre le manche de bois et me fit un sourire narquois. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, mais ce gars-là était plus que malsain. Il avait un esprit tordu.

\- Quel genre ''d'ami''

Je me senti rougir. ''_Le genre d'ami que tu ne veux pas comme ami. Que tu as juste l'envie d'enlacer pour le reste de tes jours, que t'a ce genre de papillon dans le ventre qui apparaissent dès que vos regards ce croise'' _pensais-je.

\- Pas ce genre-là. De toute façons ce n'est pas une ami-e mais un ami-i.

-Aaah... je vois dit-il en recommençant des gestes futiles de son balais.

\- Bon d'accord... C'est ce genre d'ami que j'aimerai être avec.

\- J'le savais, sourit-il

\- Mais ça ne fonctionnerais pas. Il ne m'apprécie pas exactement de la même affaire. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment...

\- Pourquoi? ça devrait, renchérit-il tout en fronçant ces sourcil platine.

\- J'ai comme quelques inconvénients, dis-je pensant à mes amis.

Il resta silencieux un moment me regardant dans les yeux comme si j'étais débile.

\- Franchement, refuser d'aimer pour des morveux sans avenir.

Il parti dans une des rangée faire je ne sais trop quoi. Je n'ajoutai rien ne voulant pas le laisser se faire un plaisir à imaginer ma vie d'une façons malsaine. Je retournai à mes cahiers, mais ma concentration n'y était pas. Même s'il n'était pas normal, Deidara avait de la chance. Il était avec la même personne depuis des années, le même homme. Personne ne les avait jamais critiqué selon ce que les deux amoureux disait. Il avait grandit dans un petit village où tout le monde ce connaissait, et quand il avait déménagé en ville pour leur étude universitaire, les gens les avait connu comme ça, donc n'avait pas vraiment réagi.

Je me demandais comment mes parents auraient réagit. Surement mal pour mon père, il aurait surement dit que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une honte, que je ne méritais que d'être renié. Pour ma mère, elle aurait surement rien dit devant mon père, mais elle serait venu me consoler le soir dans mon lit, comme quand j'étais petit. Elle venait souvent me voir après que je m'étais fait disputé pour des notes pas au même niveau que mon frère, ou encore parce que je jouais avec des enfants ''non recommandable'', toujours des trucs niais dans le genre . Les fois où il était violant, Elle caressait ma joue de sa main douce et réconfortante, chantant une berceuse de sa voix mélodieuse et attendant que je m'endorme d'avoir trop pleurer. Parfois, je me réveillais dans la nuit, entendant mes parents s'engueuler. Chaque fois ma mère essayait de convaincre mon père d'être moins dur avec moi, et chaque fois il répliquait que ça ne ferait pas de moi un homme. Il ajoutait même des fois des trucs du genre '' Si on ne fait rien il n'aura jamais d'avenir.'', '' Si j'aurais su, jamais je n'aurais eu de deuxième enfant.'', '' Te rends tu comptes de la pédale que notre fils va devenir si on agit pas tout de suite!?''

C'est tout de même triste, que le seul souvenir que je n'aurais jamais, c'est cette famille cassé. Cette famille qui avait mit tous espoirs en leur aîné, et que ce dernier est décidé de les trahir. Laissant pour seul survivant à cette tragédie ''l'enfant non voulu''. On dit que c'est toujours les enfants les victimes, mais je crois pas que c'était le cas. Je n'avais aucun rapport là dedans. Je n'étais et serais toujours que cette avortons. fin de l'histoire.

\- Ça va, demanda la voix inquiète de Deidara me faisant sortir de mes pensées plus que sinistre.

\- Ouais je crois que je suis juste fatigué.

\- Tu crois que ton ami saurait nous trouver des billets à moi et Sasori? Je crois que ça lui plairait.

J'allais répondre quand des clients rentrèrent. Suigetsu et Britanny. Je sentis la couleur partir de mon visage. La peur me rongeait complètement. Si Britanny avait dit à Suigetsu ce que j'avais dit à Naruto, ma vie était fini. Toute cette sécurité que la popularité m'avait donné ces dernières années, ce serait parti en vent. Je dégluti difficilement.

\- Hey, finis-je par dire.

\- Hey, t'es où depuis quelques semaines? Je ne te voie jamais. Même pendant l'heure des victimes tu te présente plus la face? À croire que tu nous évites

Un regard complice de Britanny me confirme qu'elle n'a rien dit. Du moins, à Suigetsu. Ce dernier n'a pas complètement tord. Je l'évite à moitié. C'est juste que Naruto prends tellement de place dans ma vie, d'une façons positif évidemment, que maintenant, c'est plus une tâche que d'autre choses de les voir.

\- Arrête de le dérangée 'Getsu, dit Britanny s'accrochant à son bras et l'entraînant vers le fond du magasin.

Je remercie mentalement Brit' de comprendre que je n'ai vraiment pas envie dans parler avec Suigetsu. Je les observe distraitement prendre quelque paquet de bières. Deidara les a remarqué mais ne dit rien, même si je vois bien le dégoûts qu'il a.

\- Tu vas pas nous faire de merde, hein? Tu vas nous les laisser.

J'hoche la tête, voulant qu'il parte au plus vite. J'aime pas ce stresse qui me ronge à l'idée qu'il devine juste en me regardant. Heureusement que Britanny est là. Elle prend les caisses et laisse de l'argent sur le comptoir.

\- Garde la monnaie, crit-elle de sa voix stridente en partant, toujours accrochée au bras de Suigetsu.

Quand la voiture fut reparti Deidara refait apparition au comptoir et me demande d'une voix plein de dégoûts: Laisse moi deviné, ce n'est que ton ''ami'' à cause de eux.

Je pris quelques secondes avant de comprendre sa phrase, et quand ce fut le cas je soupirai. Oui effectivement, l'une des raisons que je n'étais pas capable d'être avec Naruto était la craindre de perde me supposé ami. La seule que j'avais pas du tout peur de perde c'était Brit' et encore là... rien ne me garantissait qu'elle n'allait pas me mettre de côté.

\- Je sais pas, je sais plus finis-je par dire.

Je sentis mon téléphone et le sorti. Deidara sourit tristement avant de partit à l'arrière, aillant surement finit pour la journée.

_De Naruto: J'ai vraiment hâte à vendredi :)_

Je souris c'était plus fort que moi. Juste à un message mon cœur battait à la chamade. Comment ferais-je pour survivre?

_À Naruto: Moi aussi :)_

_Vivement vendredi _pensais-je, reposant la tête contre la caisse. 

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé? laissé moi savoir! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Je ne sais pas encore dans combien de temps le prochain chapitre mais je vais essayé que ça soit plus rapides que celui-ci ^^''**

**Bisou! XOx**


	8. Chapter 8: Iris

**Bonjour à tous! Alors voilà dans ce chapitre les choses vont tout de même beaucoup accélérer et il y a du lemon! OUAIIIS :D! Critiquer pas trop hahah c'est mon premier et je crois que je peux encore grandement m'améliorer.**

**Donc, on est bientôt rendu à la fin de l'histoire. Pas plus de deux ou trois chapitre et un épilogue. **

**Réponse au reviews:**

**Kiiyuchan: Ne t'inquiètes pas :) je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire et je vais assurément finir cette fanfiction même si ce n'est malheureusement pas régulièrement :/. Donc voilà j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! Merci pour ta review 'xc.**

**Grimmy: Tu fais bien d'avoir ce mauvais pressentiment hahaha. Disons juste que, les choses vont bientôt éclater. Merci pour ta review 'xo**

**LaurenceNS: Et bien tu vas voir dans ce chapitre et j'espère que ça va te plaire :D ( Lemoon!) Merci pour ta review 'xo**

* * *

Je devais l'avouer, j'étais plus que nerveux pour cette soirée. Après tout, si j'étais honnête avec moi, je savais que je n'avais pas invité Sasuke juste pour une soirée entre ami. J'avais réellement eu l'intention de lui donner une chance, car aussi prétentieux que cela pouvait paraître, je savais qu'il s'intéressait à moi, et il avait été d'une tel gentillesse que je me sentais près à lui faire confiance. Sûrement pas autant qu'il l'espérait, mais dû moins, autant que lui me le faisait. Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais bien qu'il ne me disait pas tout, qu'il me mentait même à certain point, mais je voulais tout de même lui laisser la chance de me montrer la vrai personne qu'il était. Pas ce mec sans émotion qu'il prétendait être.

J'avais tout de même hésité avant de lui demander de m'accompagner. Cette crainte de trahir Gaara restait là. Chaque fois que je pensais à Sasuke, d'une façons un peu trop intime, je sentais la présence de Gaara, son regard plein de haine, et chaque fois, je ressentais une tel culpabilité que je n'osai pas. J'essayais d'oublier ces sentiments naissant envers mon ami et frottait mon collier juste qu'à ce que la présence pars. Mais voilà, j'en avais marre. Marre de devoir encore enduré mes erreurs. Je le méritais, oui, mais jusqu'à quel point? N'en avais-je pas déjà assez enduré avec l'humiliation, les préjugés, le deuil...? Sasuke était peut-être la solution, et si c'était le cas, je n'étais plus près à le laisser partir.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées, que je ne me rendis pas compte que Sakura me poussait l'épaule. Je retournai la tête, agacée de me faire dérangée, puis regarda la jeune femme interloqué.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais la rumeur que j'ai entendu.

\- Sakura, tu sais bien que ça ne m'inter-..

\- Non attends! Je te le dis! Il paraîtrait que Sasuke aurait le béguin pour un mec! Tu y crois toi? Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui.

Pourquoi quand elle le disait, être gay semblait être atroce? Je ne savais pas, mais ça me fit un peu mal. De plus, j'étais surpris qu'une tel rumeur naisse. Après tout, Sasuke l'avait toujours nié jusqu'à ce jour.

\- Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, finis-je par rétorquer replongeant mon regard dans mes notes de cours.

\- Mais vous êtes ami, non? Tu devrais savoir ce genre de truc.

\- Je ne sais rien Sakura...

\- Pourquoi je me force de te demander de toute façons, il est sûrement juste ami avec toi par pitié, ricana-t-elle méchamment.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, dis-je la voix montante.

Je ferma mon livre et parti.  
Elle m'énervait. S'en était à un point insupportable. Notre amitié n'était que basé sur celle que j'avais avec Sasuke. Tout tournait à l'entour de lui. ''Dis, tu pourrais pas me donner un rendez-vous avec Sasuke?'', '' Dis, est-ce vrai que Sasuke à couché avec cette fille?'', '' Dis, Crois-tu que j'ai une chance avec Sasuke''. Je m'arrêtais brusquement. Je n'avais rien à dire sur Sasuke, pour la seul raison que... je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Autant que je lui contais mon enfance, mes passions, mes journées, lui il se contentait de m'écouter, contournant toute mes questions du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le seul truc que je savais, c'était que je lui plaisais. Que, même si on ne parlait jamais de ce tabou qu'était le party de Britanny, je savais qu'il avait vraiment voulu coucher avec moi, que si Karin n'était pas rentré, on l'aurait sûrement fait. On n'était pas ami. Il fallait que je l'accepte. C'était juste... du refoulement. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour nous d'écrire... du refoulement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai là, planter au plein milieux du corridors vide de l'école. Mes pensées était un gros fouillis et je ne savais plus quoi croire, quoi rejeter. Tout était tant compliqué...

* * *

\- Alors il te plaît vraiment, hien?

Je retournai la tête pour voir Iruka adossé contre le mur du salon.

Cette question venait probablement dû fait que j'étais assis là, depuis plus de vingt minute, attendant l'arrivé de Sasuke nerveusement. Mon père avait l'air plutôt amusé devant mon angoisse évidente. Je lui fit un demi-sourire avant de me retourner pour toute réponse. Je sentais mes joues s'empourprer et je savais qu'il l'avait remarqué. Il s'assit donc nonchalamment à mes côtés.

\- Je suis content que tu passes enfin à d'autre chose, dit-il en serrant mon genoux. Tu sais, même si ça prends du temps avant que les choses s'arrange, ça va mieux aller. Ça fini toujours par mieux aller.

\- Mais... j'ai peur de l'oublier.

Je relevai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas oublier le mal que j'avais fait, mais surtout, l'amour que j'avais ressenti avec Gaara. Il avait été mon premier pour tout, comme moi pour lui. Je savais qu'Iruka voulait bien faire en me disant ça, mais il ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu passes à autres chose que tu l'oublies. Il va toujours être là, à tes côté.

J'hochai la tête pas vraiment convaincu. Iruka ne savait pas tout ce qui c'était passé... Il ne savait que la parti où je suis la victime. Je voulais lui dire à ce moment. J'avais l'impression qu'il saurait me pardonner. Qu'il ne serait pas autant déçus que je le croyais.

\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

\- Je t'écoute.

C'était pris dans ma gorge. Les mots était trop nombreux. Comment commencer? Quoi dire, sans trop dire? Je sentais encore cette présence derrière mon dos. Je serai mon collier. Peut-être que j'étais mieux de ne rien dire après tout?

Iruka me regarda comme s'il avait compris quelque chose que je n'avais pas pu. Il tapota mon épaule avant de se lever.

\- Quand tu seras près, je serais là.

Il se leva et parti prendre ses choses avant de partir au travail. Il me laissa là, l'impression d'être un salaud de première classe. Rien de différent à l'habitude...  
**  
****PDV SASUKE**

J'étais évidemment habitué aux silence entre Naruto et moi. Il n'y avait rien de différent à l'habitude. Sauf que là, en plus, j'étais stressé comme je ne l'avais encore jamais été. On attendait là, en file pour avoir des bonnes places. Pas plus de trente minutes c'était écoulé et j'avais déjà l'impression d'étouffé. Pourquoi c'était toujours juste avec lui que je n'était pas capable de parler, d'avoir de l'assurance? Et au contraire, pourquoi c'était jamais avec lui que j'étais capable d'être ce salaud? Ce salaud qui m'avait permis de me protéger ces dernières années.

Ce ne fut que rendu à notre tours de passé, que le blondinet dit enfin quelque chose.

\- Tu sais, si ça te fait trop chier, tu peux y aller... Je peux survivre à un concert.

Son regard avait l'air triste et inquiet. Quand j'étais arrivé un peu plus tôt chez lui, j'avais eu le droit à ces même yeux implorant. Il m'avait dit que tout allait bien et je n'avais pas insisté, mais... maintenant je voyais bien que il y avait un problème. Je voulais lui remonter le moral, mais comment?

On avança tranquillement dans la foule vers le pars-terre. Quand on fut enfin arrêté, et que je savais que personne ne nous voyait dans la pénombre, je tendis la main vers la sienne pour enlacer nos doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou, me demanda-t-il la voix inquiète.

\- Juste pour ce soir... juste pour ton anniversaire... fait comme si on était un couple. Permet moi d'être la personne que tu préfères sur cette terre.

Il fixait mes doigts toujours surpris, puis sourit. Ce sourire naïfs qui faisait battre mon cœur à la chamade et qui me faisait perdre la raison.

-D'accord, répondit-il en resserrant ses doigts.

La soirée avançait tranquillement. On avait bondit, chanté, dansé à en perdre poumons, et j'en étais fière. Fière de me sentir libre, et encore plus de voir Naruto l'être. Cette soirée était juste qu'à maintenant magique, et j'anticipais la fin, car j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé un nid pour Naruto et moi dans cette musique. Cette dernière qui défendait différence, respect, amour, un monde meilleur. Je me sentais présent dans chacune de ces paroles, dans chacun de ces mots qui résonnait dans mes oreilles.

\- Cette dernière chanson, je voudrais la dédicacer à tous ces couples qui veulent s'en sortir. Dès la première fois que je l'ai entendu j'ai su que c'était une réalité, quelque chose que je devais partager avec mon public. Alors chanter, danser avec votre partenaire, mais surtout, n'oublier jamais ces paroles.

Le public applaudit suite à ce discours. Une lente musique se fait retentir dans la pièce et des couples se forment lentement.

_****And I'd give up forever to touch you****__  
__Et je renoncerais à l'éternité pour te toucher__  
__****'Cause I know that you feel me somehow****__  
__Car je sais que tu me sens d'une manière ou d'une autre__  
__****You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be****__  
__Tu es plus proche du paradis que je ne le serai jamais__  
__****And I don't want to go home right now****__  
__Et je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison tout de suite__  
_  
Naruto lève les sourcils amusé. Il rit et rougis un peu avant d'enlacer mes hanches fermement caressant mon dos de ses doigts. Quant-à moi, je me contente de mettre mes bras autours de son cou, nichant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

****And all I can taste is this moment********  
******_Et tout ce que je peux goûter c'est ce moment_******  
********And all I can breathe is your life********  
******_Et tout ce que je peux respirer c'est ta vie_******  
********'Cause sooner or later it's over********  
******_Car tôt ou tard c'est fini_******  
********I just don't want to miss you tonight********  
******_Je n'ai simplement pas envie que tu me manques cette nuit_****  
**

\- Tu sais, commença Naruto sa voix étant plus calme qu'à l'habitude, mais tout de même assez forte pour que je puisse l'entendre, je me doutais un peu que tu allais faire un truc du genre. Tu trouves toujours le moyen de me surprendre. Chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que... que tu pourrais bien vraiment t'intéresser à moi...

****And I don't want the world to see me****  
_Et je ne veux pas que le monde me voit_  
****'Cause I don't think that they'd understand****  
_Car je ne pense pas qu'ils comprendraient_  
****When everything's made to be broken****  
_Quand tout est fait pour être cassé_  
****I just want you to know who I am****  
_Je veux juste que tu saches qui je suis_

Est-ce que je rêve? Vient-il vraiment de me dire qu'il espère que je m'intéresse à lui. Oh mon dieu... s'il savait jusqu'à quel point que c'est vrai, jusqu'à quel point il est la personne la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Je resserre mon étreinte, voulant être sur qu'il ne va pas me glisser entre les doigts. S'il savait...

\- Si je te disais que tu avais raison, dis-je sentant ma gorge se nouer sous la peur de sa réaction.

Je sentis son corps qui se tendis. Était-ce un bon signe? Je n'en était pas certain. Je ne voulais pas voir ses prunelle bleuté. J'avais trop peur de ce qu'elle allait me dévoiler. Il releva pourtant mon menton à l'aide de son pouce. Avec soulagement, je pu voir que ses yeux était enjoué, brillant de jouissance.

\- Et si je te disais que t'étais pas le seul?

****And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming****  
_Et tu ne peux pas combattre les larmes qui ne viennent pas_  
****Or the moment of truth in your lies****  
_Ou les moments de verité dans tes mensonges_  
****When everything feels like the movies****  
_Quand tout ce ressent comme dans les films._  
****Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive****  
_Yeah tu saignes juste pour te savoir en vie_

C'est alors qu'il se pencha sur mes lèvres, déposant ce baiser rempli de peur mais aussi de confiance. Je passa mes mains dans ses cheveux, les caressant, les tirant, prenant tranquillement conscience que ce baiser était réel. Nos lèvres se synchronisèrent et je sentis sa langue traverser mes lèvres. Je me prêtai rapidement au jeux et suivit la danse de cette dernière.

Je me sentais rougir comme je ne l'avais jamais fait au par-avant. Ses mains me paraissant être partout, en même temps. Je ressentais ces même fourmillements que la première fois que je l'avais embrassé.

J'essayai de garder l'idée que des gens nous regardait probablement, mais fini rapidement à m'en foutre. Au diable qu'on était dans un lieu public! Personne ne nous connaissez, personne avait idée de nos peurs, de nos espoir, de notre histoire.

****And I don't want the world to see me****  
_Et je ne veux pas que le monde me voit_  
****'Cause I don't think that they'd understand****  
_Car je ne pense pas qu'ils comprendraient_  
****When everything's made to be broken****  
_Quand tout est fait pour être cassé_  
****I just want you to know who I am****  
_Je veux juste que tu saches qui je suis  
_  
****I just want you to know who I am ****  
_Je veux juste que tu saches qui je suis_

La chanson se termina et les gens applaudisèrent. Naruto se décolla de moi et je soupirai de ce fait. Il ne me lâcha pas et m'étudia. Il avait cette incertitude dans son regard qui me faisait peur. Avait-il réalisé qu'il regrettait?

\- Partons. Je veux qu'on aille chez moi.

J'opinai et il me tira vers la sorti, ne lâchant pas ma main une seconde. 

* * *

La porte n'eut le temps de se refermer que j'avais déjà ma langue dans la bouche de Naruto. Il ne prit pas de temps avant de me prendre par les cuisses et de me plaquer contre le mur. Je passa mes bras autours de son coups musclé avant de pousser un gémissement au contact de ses lèvres contre mon coups, suçant cette dernière et la mordillant d'une façons qui me rendait complètement fou.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si... si Iruka nous entends.

Il releva la tête et me souris comme si la question était complètement stupide. Il déposa un léger baiser contre mes lèvres avant de m'emmener vers l'escalier qui menait vers sa chambre.

\- T'inquiètes, finit-il par me répondre tout en ouvrant sa porte du pied. Iruka avait un voyage d'affaire. Il est partis cette après-midi.

Allongées sur le dos, j'hochai la tête trouvant la réponse plutôt logique et l'attaqua de nouveau de baiser.

Les mains de Naruto me paressait partout à la fois. Dans mes cheveux, sur mon torse, caressant le contour de ma mâchoire, ayant plaisir à prendre possession de mon être, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me fichai que ce ne soit pas moi qui ai le contrôle de la situation.

Je lui faisais confiance aveuglement. Je savais qu'il ne me trahirait pas, car après cette nuit, tout serait finit. On n'avait pas besoin de le dire, nous étions autant au courant l'un que l'autre. Pourtant je m'en fichait. Les conséquence arriverait et me ferait mal. Je ne pouvais plus empêcher ces sentiments m'envahir pour le moment.

Naruto ôta son chandail entre deux caresses. Je passai mes doigts sur ce corps entraîner et musclé et je ne pu me retenir de me mordre la lèvre. Il était beau. Il n'y avait d'autre façons de le d'écrire. Il était tout simplement beau.

Naruto passa sa main contre mon entre-jambe. Il ne l'effleura à peine, mais je sentis des milliers de fourmillements prendre pars de mon corps. Il décolla sa bouche puis me fit un demi-sourire.

\- Quoi? Demandais-je incertain de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

\- Est-ce qu'un mec t'a déjà sucé?

Je rougis instantanément à ses mots. Bien sur que non! Par des filles, je ne pouvais même pas compter le nombre de fois, mais par des gars... jamais...

Je finis par simplement hocher la tête négativement et Naruto sourit largement à cette réponse. Alors, il se releva et m'ôta mon pantalon. Je ne fis rien, entendant la suite impatiemment. Le blondinet débarqua du lit pour se mettre à genoux.

\- Assis-toi, m'ordonna-t-il et je n'hésita pas deux secondes avant de faire ce qu'il me dit.

Il caressa mon membre, déjà enflée par l'excitation, par dessus mon boxer, et je geins sous l'effet du toucher. Il baisa alors mon boxer à son tour et pris mon sexe dans sa main faisant de lent va et viens qui me rendait fou.

-Je veux plus...

\- T'es sur, me répondit-il sarcastiquement ajoutant avec ses paroles un autre coup de poignet, juste assez fort pour me faire rappeler le besoin immédiat d'être soulagé.

\- S'te plaît.

\- Très bien.

Il commença par simplement déposer quelque baiser sur ma longueur avant de titiller avec sa langue mon gland. Putain... il allait me rendre fou c'était évident. Comment un mec qui n'avait apparemment jamais eu de sexe de sa vie pouvait être capable de ça?

\- Ah! Merde... Naru...

Naruto avait enfoncé mon sexe jusqu'au plus profond de sa gorge, faisant des vas-et-viens avec sa tête. Les lèvres était chaude et pulpeuse autours de mon pénis et je ne pouvais empêcher de trembler de plaisir. C'était tellement bon... je sentais cette chaleur s'installer dans mon bas-ventre et je ne pouvait que me concentrer sur l'entre chaud qui emprisonnait mon sexe. Je m'accrochai à la chevelure blonde pour mettre un mouvement plus saccadée. Naruto gémis et je sentis sa gorge vibrer autours de mon gland. C'était trop. Ma fin était bientôt proche, ça ne serait pas très long.

Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de fixer Naruto d'un regard dérobé. Ses yeux était fermer laissant ses long cils blond se poser sur ses joues rouge écarlate. Ses mains était reposé sur chacune de mes cuisses, prenant appuis et les caressant du revers du pousse au même rythme que sa tête.

\- Ngh... Naruto arrête...j'vais...

J'essayai de tirer sa tête mais il ne sera que plus fermement mes cuisses. C'était trop je vins dans sa bouche dans un son rauque, mon corps tremblant de toute pars.

Je laissa mon dos retomber sur le matelas croisant mes bras sur mon visage. Qu'était-il arrivé, au juste? Je sentis Naruto venir s'allonger à mes côtés. Je me tourna pour le serrer contre moi.

\- Tu veux que je te rende l'appareil? lui souris-je.

Il avait l'air d'hésiter et je ne pu comprendre se fait. Ses yeux si joyeux était tout à coup apeuré et emplis d'une tristesse sans nom.

\- C'est bon.

\- Mais c'est ton anniversaire.

\- C'est bon j'ai dit! S'énerva-t-il avant de s'adoucir. Oublie ça... c'est correct.

Je n'ajoutai rien voyant bien que ça servirait à rien. Je me levai sur le regard curieux et désappointé de Naruto, allant chercher une petite boîte dans le fond de ma poche. Je l'a tendis à Naruto tournant la tête un peu embarrassé.

\- Tiens... C'est... J'ai juste crus que ça pourrait te plaire.

Il me souris timidement avant d'ouvrir la boîte. Dedans, il y reposait un bracelet en cuire tressé. Un petit pendentif y était accroché. Ce dernier était une petite spirale en argent. Naruto avait l'air surpris, et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

-Comme ça tu pourras avoir quelque chose d'autre pour gérer ton stresse. T'es pas obligé de le mettre. C'est juste si tu veux.

Il le flatta du bout des doigts avant de l'accrocher après son poignet. Il s'allongea sur mon ventre avant de m'embrasser.

\- Merci Sas'

\- Joyeuse anniversaire, Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9: Peut-être plus qu'amis

**Alors, Bonjouuur!**

**Ce chapitre est vraiment cours, maiiiis il est beaucoup plus rapide que les autres. Je vais probablement en publier un autre cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine.**

**Donc, nous nous rapprochons plus en plus de la fin. Je sais déjà comment elle sera et tout, il ne me reste que quelque détails incertains.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et à bientôt :D o/**

_**RÉPONSE REVIEW:  
**  
**Guest 1 et 2 : Merci et j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant!  
**_

* * *

Quand je me réveillai, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke était blottis contre moi, son bras se reposant sur mon ventre. Je flattais son dos lascivement, par pur mécanique, perdu dans mes pensées.

Je n'avais pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Hier, j'avais ressenti toute sorte de sentiments, mais quand cette chanson de _Goo Goo Dolls _avait commencé et quelle avait parfaitement exprimé mes sentiments, je n'avais pu faire autrement que d'avouer mes sentiments, ceux que je refusais d'accepter. Et puis on s'était embrassé, puis on était revenu ici, et je lui avais fait cette pipe. J'étais fière sur ce coups. Maintenant il ne pourrait plus jamais autant apprécié une langue plus que la mienne. À cette pensée, je souris bêtement.

Et puis... ce moment que j'avais tant redouté était arrivé. Il m'avait demander ce que je m'étais interdits, ce que Gaara m'avait faite promettre de ne jamais refaire : avoir du plaisirs. Juste à cette pensée, j'avais immédiatement débandé. L'excitation que Sasuke m'avait procuré c'était envolé.

Mon sourire tomba. Sasuke avait été déçus, je le savais, mais, de toute façons, lui même l'avait dit, tout ça, ce n'était que pour une nuit. Dès qu'il se réveillerait, il redeviendrait '' Sasuke le populaire, Sasuke qui ne peut que voir Naruto quand ils ne sont pas en publique.''. Ça me blessait, plus que ce que j'aurais voulu.

Je sortis de mes pensées, sentant le corps de Sasuke se réveillait. Mon cœur arrêta de battre à la peur de ce qu'il allait me dire. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Sasuke me souri simplement prenant mon poignet dans sa main et caressant du pouce le bracelet qu'il m'avait donné.

-T u l'as mis, me dit-il un sourire en coin.

\- Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois, ris-je le soulagement prenant tranquillement pars de mon être.

Il se releva un peu et déposa sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

\- Alors, commença-t-il son sourire quittant ses lèvres et laissant place à l'inquiétude, on est quoi maintenant?

\- Je ne sais pas... j'imagine plus qu'amis?

\- J'imagine...

\- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit un couple pour ne pas perdre ce que t'as déjà, je comprendrais. Je sais que j'ai déjà dit le contraire, mais je le pense vraiment, me repris-je en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. On peut toujours juste être ami et faire ce genre de chose...

\- Quel genre de chose, me demanda-t-il espièglement.

Je me leva et me mis à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, resserrant mes mains sur ses poings. Je déposai ma bouches sur la sienne d'un geste timide avant de sentir sa langue prendre possession de ma bouche. Je laissai ses bras pour caresser ses cheveux encre tandis qu'il alla déposer ses mains sur mon derrière.

Je me décollai rapidement avant d'être trop excité par celui que je pouvais maintenant considéré comme mon amant.

\- Ce genre de chose.

\- Ça me plaît bien... mais... je... Laisse moi un peu de temps... On va être un couple. Je te le promets. Juste... laisse moi le temps de préparer le terrain avec mes amis.

Je me leva de mon lit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

\- D'accord, ça me va. Et puis, on a tout le temps qu'on veut. Ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir un peu de temps avant la tempête.

\- Tu vas où? Je croyais... que tu sais... on pourrait la remettre une autre fois.

\- Désolé, j'ai natation le samedi matin. Je dois prendre ma douche.

Pendant que je me déshabillais, je pu entendre des pas venir me rejoindre dans la petite pièce.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas un peu d'aide?

\- Pourquoi pas, rétorquai-je amusé.

Et puis... cette fois, je ne me déroberais pas. Ce n'est pas une fois qui ferait de moi un traître..., non?

Les fines lèvres de Sasuke mordait, suçotait, mangeait carrément la peau de mon coups. L'eau chaude coulait le long de nos corps et cette chaleur ne faisait qu'augmenter mon bien être.

\- Dit... faudrait pas que je sois trop en retard... dis-je le souffle coupé sentant ma verge se gonfler de plus en plus au toucher de Sasuke.

\- Alors... on va se dépêcher...

À ses mots, je pris Sasuke par les cuisse avant de le plaquer contre le mur de la douche. Ce dernier caressa mes bourses, doucement, au point que son touché me paraissait insupportable. Puis, il prit en main nos deux sexes et je sentis mes genoux trembler. Oh merde... Ça fait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'avait touché, au point que j'aurais pu venir directement.

Pendant que je sentais la mains maladroite de Sasuke faire des coups saccadé autours de nos queue, nos yeux ne se quittèrent jamais. Nous nous contemplions, et je pouvais voir à quel point que nous avions les même sentiments. Nous étions heureux de pouvoir enfin se toucher sans embrouillage, nous étions excités de cette relation secrète, mais comme moi, il avait peur, peur de ce que cette relation allait provoquer dans notre vie.

J'embrassai Sasuke, sentant à nouveaux se besoin d'avoir le plus de contact possible avec lui. Nous étions pris dans cette danse où pour seul musique nos dent qui s'entrechoquait, nos gémissement et cette eau rassurante qui coulait entre nous. 

* * *

\- C'est quoi cette marque, Naruto?

Je me retournai vers Sakura ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle insinuait.  
Après notre douche... chaude? Je m'étais directement dirigé vers l'école pour mon fichu cours du samedi. Heureusement, je n'étais pas arrivé en retard. Sasuke m'avait dit qu'il viendrait peut-être après avoir été faire un tours chez lui.

Sakura me sortis à nouveau de mes pensées, pointant mon coup.

\- C'est quoi ça, me redemanda-t-elle.

Les images de ce matin me revinrent et je me sentis rougir jusqu'au oreille. Nous avancions, attendant notre tour pour faire les longueurs.

\- C'est rien, finis-je par répondre.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voyais quelqu'un. C'est qui?

-Personne. Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est rien.

Puisque c'était notre tours je sautai tête première dans l'eau voulant éviter à tout prix cette conversation.

**PDV SASUKE**

Je m'assis dans les petites estrades au bords de la piscine regardant Naruto plonger dans l'eau. Il n'y avait personne de présent à par moi et une autre fille. Je la reconnu comme étaient une des amis de Naruto, mais je ne pris pas la peine de l'abordé. Qu'aurai-je pu lui dire? ''_ Ouais tu sais, toutes ces années que j'ai ris de toi, et bien, je suis désolé '' _. Je ne pouvais pas. Comme pour toutes ces personnes que j'avais humilié, jubilé devant leur souffrance. Quand j'y pensais, je les enviais. Pourquoi il aurait eu le droit d'être heureux et pas moi? Pourquoi je n'avais pas ce sourire sincère comme eux?

J'allais changer. Je n'avais pas voulu expliquer à Naruto immédiatement mon plan, tout simplement car, je ne savais pas ce qu'il saurait. J'avais tellement de sentiments pour lui que ça n'avais plus d'importance que je me fasse rejeter, ou encore détruire par le lycée complet. Par contre, il était hors de question que Naruto paille pour mes erreurs. Alors, je devais trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel pour que Suigetsu et Karin ne lui rende pas la vie dur.

Je savais d'avance que Britanny allait être de mon côté. Même si elle n'étais pas en accord avec mes choix, elle le serait. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je lui en parle...

Je pris mon téléphone et pianota machinalement son numéro, tout en gardant mes yeux rivés sur Naruto. Quelques coups résonnèrent avant que sa voix endormie retentisse.

\- J'espère que c'est important. Il est quoi? Genre dix heures?

-Désolé c'est vraiment important.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

Je me mordis la lèvre en voyant Naruto sortir de la piscine à bout de bras. De petites gouttes coulèrent entre ses abdos ce qui me procura l'envie soudaine de les caresser.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides à détruire Suigetsu.


	10. Chapter 10: Un présent utile

-Alors, c'est quoi le plan? Me demande Britanny, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille

.- Je ne sais pas encore... La seule chose que je peux réellement te confirmer pour l'instant, c'est qu'il va y avoir de la merde.

Après mon coup de fil, Britanny m'avait immédiatement rejoint à la piscine, excitée à la simple idée de faire des magouilles. J'avais passé la dernière demi-heure à lui expliquer ma soirée de la vieille dans les moindres détailles, sous sa demande. Le cours de Naruto était finit depuis un moment et les seuls personne restante était ce dernier et la tâche rose

On était complètement dans le néant pour l'instant. J'avais vraiment l'intention de détruire Suigetsu. Du moins, m'assurer que personne ne ferais de merde à Naruto.

Mes pensées dériva rapidement vers cette fois où on l'avait juste enfermé dans cette case, sans aucune pitié. À cette idée j'eus un tique. Je commençai à ronger l'ongle de mon pouce, le regard rivé sur Naruto. Britanny, quant-à-elle, me regardait un demi-sourire en coin.

\- J'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour tu tomberais amoureux.

\- Comment ça, demandai-je intrigué.

\- Je sais pas. Tu as toujours été du genre à regarder chaque individu d'un air supérieur. Tu étais celui qui rêvait d'aller à l'étranger, d'aller à quelque pars où que personne ne te connaîtrait . Je sais que je n'étais pas supposé savoir pour ton frère..., à cette phrase je tressailli. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, mais bon voilà, finalement tu as trouvé quelqu'un à qui tu pouvais le conter et...

\- Il ne le sait pas, la coupais-je froidement. Et il ne le saura pas. Je n'ai plus rien avoir avec ce type. Si je lui dis, il ne voudra plus de moi. Je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à juger, mais les faits sont tout de même qu'il a déjà assez de merde dans sa vie. Je n'ai pas besoin dans rajouter.

\- Franchement! Sas'! Si tu as vraiment quelque chose pour lui, si tu tiens vraiment à lui, il mérite de savoir! Il mérite de savoir pourquoi tu es comme ça aujourd'hui.

-Non tu ne comprends pas.

Elle allait rétorquer quand Naruto arriva, accompagné de la tache rose. Le blondinet paru surpris de la présence de Britanny, et ils se dévisagèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que Sakura dise quelque chose.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir Sasuke! S'exclama la jeune rose, s'assoyant entre moi et Britanny.

Cette dernière ce leva répugner, ignorant du mieux qu'elle pu le comportement de l'autre fille. Elle sera, contre toute attente, Naruto dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura quelque chose que je ne pu comprendre et parti en souriant. Naruto me paru soudainement tourmenter.

Je fixai son coup attendant, par habitude, de voir sa main se déposer sur son collier. Le geste n'arriva jamais et j'en fus surpris. Je baissai alors le regard, et restai bouche bée. Effectivement il n'avait pas touché son collier comme à son habitude, au lieu de cela, il avait frotté ses doigts contre le bracelet cuivré.

-Tu ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose un de ces quatre? Coupa brutalement Sakura, s'accrochant à mon bras, me sortant de mes pensées par la même occasion.

\- Non.

Je me levai aussitôt et tirai Naruto par le bras avançant d'une marche rapide.

\- Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche encore?

Je le plaqua contre le mur du bâtiment. Un vent frais était présent et je me rendis compte que Naruto avait froid. Ses tétons était dur et je me sentis durcir immédiatement. Je passai mon pouce délicatement sur la chair et Naruto rougis jusqu'au oreille. Merde...

\- Le bracelet, finis-je par dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-il, nos lèvre se rapprochant de plus en plus dangereusement.

-Tu t'en ai servi comme pour ton collier. J'trouve ça bandant...

Sur ses mots il sourit. Il sourit avec cette sincérité qui me renversait le cœur à chaque fois. Il regarda distraitement de chaque côté avant de me pousser entre deux murs. Il fourra alors sa langue dans ma bouche, baisant cette dernière sans retenu. Mes mains se perdirent rapidement dans ses cheveux. La sensation qu'ils me procuraient était dingue. Chaque fois que je les touchais, ou même juste les effleurai, mon corps se retrouvai pris de milliers de fourmillement.

Il décolla alors ses lèvres et je geins au vide que ça me procura. Il me tenait fermement par les hanches, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais attendre avant de le dire.

\- Brit... c'est pas pareille. Elle ne dira rien, au contraire, elle va aider.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te garanti qu'elle ne te trahira pas?

\- Parce que. C'est comme ça. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer.

\- Ouais bien sur, dit-il amèrement, me lâchant pour s'accoter à mes côtés. Et puis, peu importe. Ça ne me regarde pas, comme toute ta vie.

\- Arrête... C'est pas que je veux pas...

\- C'est correct... j'ai compris.

Je me mis devant lui avant de lui mettre un bec sec sur les lèvres. Je portai ma bouche ensuite à son oreille avant de morde.

\- Et puis, il y a des choses que j'aimerai bien mieux faire, au lieu de parler...

**PDV NARUTO**

_Les mains se balade sur mon corps, me laissant en sueur, le cœur pompant à en mourir. Je n'ai jamais cru que Sasuke serait autant doué. En fait, non, faux, je l'ai immédiatement su. Ses longs doigts fin qui me caresse comme si j'allais me casser. Allais-je en fait? Sûrement._

_Mes plaintes se fonds de plus en plus nombreuse et Sasuke ne me dit rien, titillant simplement du bout de sa langue mon gland. Il le carresse de sa bouche devenu agile avant de s'asseoir de nouveau sur mes genoux, embrassant mes lèvres ardûment._

_J'en veux plus tellement plus. Mes mains aussi son aventureuse. Elles prennent le temps d'aventurer chaque centimètres de peau, voulant connaître le mieux possible Sasuke. Mes doigts glisse le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis elle vienne se loger dans ses fesse. De là, je caresse cette entre interdite, où que je n'ai pas encore eu le droit de m'aventurer. Je l'entends gémir à son tour. Sa me fait sourire. Ça me rends heureux que le plaisir de Sasuke vient de moi._

_Je relève les yeux, mais tout-à-coup, la terreur s'installe en moi. Gaara est là, nous fixant d'un air dur et fou, tenant cette sorte de batte._

_\- Tu m'avais promis, dit-il amèrement._

_À ses mots, il s'avance vers nous et frappe de toute ses forces la tête de Sasuke. Je pousse un cris d'effroi me levant d'aussitôt avant d'essayer de l'arrêter. Mais Gaara n'en fait qu'à sa tête et heurte de nouveau Sasuke à l'aide de son pieds. Ce dernier n'est plus conscient, il saigne abondement du crâne et je me sens impuissant._

_\- Arrête! Je t'en supplie!_

_\- Comment t'a pu me trahir! Tu n'étais supposé aimer que moi! J'étais supposer être le seul._

_\- Je ferai ce que tu veux. N'importe quoi. Ne le tue pas. Je ne peux pas le vivre deux fois._

_Les larmes commence à couler à grosse gouttes sur mes joues. Gaara arrête tout mouvement et me dévisage, longtemps. Une douleur inhumaine transcrit son visage et je peux voir qu'il analyse._

_\- Viens me voir alors._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Une sueur écœurante recouvrait mon corps et j'avais encore l'impression de ressentir la présence de Gaara. J'étais peut-être fou, mais je savais que ce n'était pas un simple rêve. Bientôt, ça ferait un an, bientôt ça ferait six mois que je ne l'aurai pas vue.

Je vérifiai que Sasuke était toujours bien vivant. Il était bien là, pris dans le sommeil, sa respiration était à un rythme régulier. Il ne s'était pas rhabiller pour s'endormir et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je pris tout de même la peine de me lever et de mettre mon boxer.

Il fallait absolument que j'y retourne pour en finir et Sasuke allait venir avec moi.


End file.
